So In Love With You
by ladyangel1981
Summary: Leanne thought she was over Randy when she started dating Ted. But she was proved wrong when she and Randy kissed by accident backstage at Raw. Not only that, but Randy feels the same way about her, despite he's dating Maria. What will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories in a while. I have a serious writer's block at the moment. While I try to work on it, I have started on a new story in hopes of getting inspired to continue to work on the others. I hope that you enjoy this one like you do the others. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Leanne and Amber.**

Ted woke up to the alarm on his cell phone that Monday morning. As he turned it off, he looked down at Leanne sleeping beside him. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead before he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. While he was in the bathroom, Leanne woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leanne, you up?" asked Beth.

"Now I am." Said Leanne as she laughed.

Beth laughed with her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok Beth, really. I needed to get up anyway. I'm supposed to be getting ready to train with Ted for our mixed tag match for the show tonight. So what's up?" she asked as she sat up on the side of the bed.

"Well, the girls all wanted to hang out this afternoon before we go to the arena tonight. We wanted to know if you would like to go with us?" asked Beth.

"Yeah, I would love to go. I think it would be fun." Said Leanne as she saw Ted walk back into the room to finish getting ready.

"Great! Meet us in the hotel lobby around 2:00 pm. Can't wait to see you then." Said Beth.

"Ok, will do. See you later." Said Leanne as they said their goodbyes and hung up. After she hung up, she looked at Ted and said, "Seems like you're in a good mood this morning."

"That's because I'm hanging out with you today." Said Ted as they laughed.

"We always hang out together." Said Leanne as she smiled at him. "And I wonder why we always share a hotel room."

"That's because no one else wants to room with us." Said Ted. "But I wouldn't want to share one with anyone else but you."

"Me too." Said Leanne as she got up. "Well let me get ready. I know how you like to start training early."

"True." Said Ted. "But we have plenty of time before we head to the gym. We're heading out to breakfast first."

"Ok." Said Leanne as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. As Ted waited for her to come out, there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it. Standing on the other side was Randy, Amber, John Cena, and Dave.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Ted as he let them in.

"We just wanted to know if you and Leanne are ready to go." Asked Randy.

Just then Leanne walked out of the bathroom dressed. "Hey guys."

"Well, it looks like we're ready now." Said Ted as they laughed.

"Ok let's go." Said Amber as they left the hotel room to go to the restaurant downstairs. As they walked into the restaurant, they saw John Morrison, Chris Jericho, Mickie, Beth, Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie.

"Hey guys, over here." Said Jericho as he waved them over.

They all went over and grabbed a seat. "So what's up guys?" asked Dave after they got settled down and ordered their food.

"We were just discussing the show tonight." Said Hunter as everyone nodded.

"Cool." Said John Cena.

"Ready for your match tonight, Leanne?" asked Stephanie.

"I am for the most part. But I'm more nervous than anything."

"Nervous about what?" asked John Morrison as they all looked at her.

"Well in the match, Ted supposed to hit me with his finisher. I'm nervous that I might not pull it off correctly, or it might go wrong."

"You still thinking about that time when Cody hit you with his finisher?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, and I landed wrong. I still haven't gotten over that."

"Don't worry about it honey. It wasn't your fault, it was Cody's. But if you want, we can practice it when we go to work out later." Said Ted.

Leanne smiled at him as she said, "I would. Thank you very much."

"No problem." Said Ted.

"Honestly, I believe you won't have a problem with it. You as well as Amber are great sellers, so I know you will do well." Said Hunter.

"Well thanks Hunter. That was the nicest thing you ever said about anyone who isn't named either Stephanie or Shawn." Said Leanne as she grinned.

"Well I try." Said Hunter and then he thought about it. "Hey!"

Everyone started to laugh as Hunter turned bright red. "I'm sorry Hunter, but you know I had to get you." Said Leanne.

"It's ok. I didn't mind one bit. At least you lightened up the mood." Said Hunter.

"True." Said Jericho as their breakfast came. They ate breakfast as they all talked and had fun. After they finished, they all paid for their breakfast and went their separate ways. As Ted and Leanne arrived at the arena, they grabbed their things and went inside.

As soon as they came to the Divas' locker room, Ted said, "I'll see you out there."

"Ok." Said Leanne as she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her before they went their separate ways. She went in and changed into her work out clothes. After she finished, she went down to the ring. When she arrived, she saw that Maria and Chris Masters were already there.

"Hey guys." She said as she got into the ring.

"Hey Leanne." Said both Maria and Chris.

"How long have you guys been here?" she asked.

"About 20 minutes now." Said Maria.

"Cool." Said Leanne.

"Where's Ted?" asked Chris.

"Right here." Said Ted as he walked down the ramp. As he got into the ring, he asked, "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah, we are." Said everyone. After they got settled, they all started to practice. After a couple of hours, they started to wrap it up. As Chris and Maria was about to leave the ring, Leanne turned to Ted and asked, "Can we practice the last spot once more?"

"Sure we can, but are you sure about that?" Said Ted as he was trying to set her up for Dream Street.

"Yeah, I am. The script said that you were supposed to hit me with your finisher, right?" she said as he nodded. "I'm trying to make sure that I did it correctly."

"You did it right the first time. I don't want to keep doing it and hurt you in the process." Said Ted as let go of her.

"Ted, its ok. I trust you. In fact, I trust you more than the other guys because I know you are always careful with me." Said Leanne as she smiled at him.

"I know." Said Ted as he smiled back at her. "We can try it one more time, but honestly you do have it down. You even sold it well."

"I just wanted to make it believable." Said Leanne.

"I understand." Said Ted. At that moment Amber and Randy came to the ring.

"You guys aren't finished yet?" asked Amber.

"Almost. We're about to run this last spot." Said Leanne as they got into position.

"Ok." Said Randy as they stayed and watched. As Leanne was about to hit her finisher on Ted, Ted countered it and hit his finisher on her. She sold it as Ted hooked her leg for the cover.

After they finished, Ted reached down and helped her up. "I think that was better than the first time."

"Really?" asked Leanne as she got up.

"Yeah, it was." Said Chris Masters as he and Maria were walking down the ramp. "We watched it from the stands and it was great."

"Well, thanks." Said both Leanne and Ted as they got out of the ring.

"No problem you guys." Said Chris.

They all walked back up the ramp as Maria said, "I hate that they have us fighting each other even though all of us are best friends off camera."

"Me too." Said Randy. "Especially when they had me fighting Dave over Leanne. I hated putting Leanne through everything."

"Randy, its ok." Said Leanne as they walked backstage. "You didn't hurt me in any way. If anything else, I enjoyed it."

"That's because Randy won you at the end of it." Said Amber as they laughed.

"True and not only that, I got a chance to wrestle. Granted it was against Cody, but it was still fun."

"Yeah, it was fun seeing you kick Cody's ass for a moment." Said Maria.

"I know. It was funny for us too, even though we were supposed to be on Cody's side for that match." Said Ted as Randy nodded. "I think he's still not over it either because you won."

"Really?" said Leanne.

"Yeah. We have to hear it everyday." Said Randy.

"I'm sorry that I had to put you guys through that." Said Leanne as they reached the locker room.

"Don't apologize for him, you did your part. If he didn't like it, he could have changed it." Said Randy as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. If Santino can get over losing to Maria, he should too." Said Leanne as everyone laughed, including Maria.

"Now that was funny as hell though." Said Maria. "I was glad to get him back. He was getting on my nerves at the time."

"Yours and everyone else nerves as well." Said Chris Masters.

At that moment, Amber, Maria and Leanne's phone rang out at the same time letting them know they have a text. They all looked at it and at the same time, they said, "Typical Beth."

The guys laughed. "What's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Beth wanted to know what's taking us so long to meet up with them." Said Maria.

"Well, it seems like you girls need to get ready then. We don't want her to come after you." Said Ted.

"If she does, I can take her. I mean, I am the Women's champion." Said Amber as she grinned.

"That's true. You did win the belt from her." Said Randy.

"Yep and don't you forget it either." Said Amber as they laughed.

As they calmed down, Leanne said, "Well girls, I think we need to get ready. We don't want to make her even more pissed than she really is."

"True." Said everyone as they started to go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I would also like to thank southerncharm21 for the review that I have so far.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one but Leanne and Amber.

As Leanne was about to go to the Divas locker room, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw that it was Ted. He had this look on his face that she hasn't seen before.

"Ted, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked at him in concern.

Instead of telling her, Ted leaned down and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but gave in and kissed him back. As they continued to kiss, Leanne started thinking about that night at the club. She instantly broke the kiss. "Ted, we can't do this."

"Why?" he asked and then he realized what she meant. "You still thinking about that night at the club, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Ted, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you that I loved you. When I finally did get the courage to tell you, you told me that you don't want anything to do with me. Don't you know how hurt I was after I heard that?" She said as she looked down.

Ted brought her head up as he looked in her eyes. "I knew. I didn't want to hurt you. I was just mad that night because I got jealous when you were dancing with Randy. Truth is, I loved you too, but I was afraid you didn't see us more than friends."

"Ted, you know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you. I thought you knew that." Said Leanne.

"I know. It's just that I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to run you off."

"Ted, you're not going to run me off. Trust me, you would be the last person that would do that." Said Leanne as they laughed.

Yeah, true." Said Ted. He brought her closer to him as he said, "I'm sorry for hurting you that night. After I saw you leave the club, I was kicking myself for saying all of those things. If I could take them back, I would. But I know I can't and I regretted saying them ever since."

"I know and I did forgive you." Said Leanne as she looked at him. Their eyes met for a moment. As they were about to kiss, they heard the door open to the divas locker room. They pulled away quickly.

Maria popped her head out and smirked while she said, "Ted, you can't keep her all to yourself. We need to see her too."

They laughed as Ted said, "Ok Maria. You can have her. But bring her back in one piece."

"We will make sure to tell Beth that." Said Maria as they laughed while she pulled Leanne in the room.

Ted just shook his head and walked to his locker room. Meanwhile as Maria closed the door, both she and Amber looked at Leanne.

"What?" she asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"What's up with you and Ted?" asked Maria with her hands on her hips.

"And don't say that you don't know." Said Amber.

Leanne sighed as she sat down on the bench. "I just found out that Ted is in love with me."

"Well, it was about time he told you." Said Maria as Amber nodded.

Leanne looked at them. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was. He always talks about you when you aren't around. He loves you so much, he'll do anything for you." Said Amber.

"So does Randy, but I know he doesn't love me any more than just a friend."

"That's true. But think about it. When you were in a tough spot, who was there to bail you out?" asked Maria.

Leanne sighed as she looked at them, "Ted was. Come to think about it, he was the first one to come to my aid when I was injured by Cody in that match."

"See?" said Amber. "But answer this for me: Do you love him?"

Leanne looked down as she said, "I always did loved him. I just didn't want to tell him and risk the feeling of getting shot down by him again. It still hurt thinking about it until this day."

_***Flashback***_

_With help from her friends, Mickie, Beth, and Melina, Leanne was on her way to talk to Ted. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. As she got closer, Randy grabbed her arm and said, "Come and dance with me baby girl."_

_Leanne laughed and said, "Why Randy? Did Maria blow you off to dance with someone else?"_

"_Nope. I can't have one dance with my best friend?" said Randy as he smiled at her._

"_Of course you can. Just let me find John for you." She said as she smirked at him._

"_I'm not talking about that bonehead. I was talking about you." Said Randy as he laughed._

"_I know and I was just teasing with you. I'll be honored to have this dance with you."_

"_Thanks Lee-Lee." He said._

"_You haven't called me that in a while." She said as they started to dance._

"_That's because I don't want anyone else to steal it from me." Said Randy as he smiled. "I want to be the only one to call you that."_

"_Randy, you know I won't let anyone else call me Lee-Lee but you. It won't feel right if anyone else call me that. Just like no one can't call me baby girl but you."_

"_Really?" said Randy as he looked down at her._

"_Yeah, it is and you know I'm always honest with you. We had something special going on when we dated and I don't want to forget it." Said Leanne as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Me either." Said Randy as he held her tight as they continued to dance. _

_While they were dancing, they heard someone say, "What's going on?" They looked up to see Ted glaring straight at them._

"_Ted, what the hell is your problem?" asked Leanne as she was pissed._

"_Well, I was going to ask you to dance, but I see you are busy with someone." Said Ted as he looked at Randy._

"_Ted, why are you mad at him? We're just dancing."_

"_Yeah, dancing to close for my liking." Said Ted._

_Leanne went up to Ted and said, "I don't know what your problem is, but I can't be around you when you are acting like this. I'm going to leave you alone and maybe you will calm down."_

"_It's no chance that's going to happen unless I don't see you again." Said Ted._

_Leanne stopped dead in her tracks. "Ted, I know you don't mean it like that."_

"_Yes I do." Said Ted as he smirked at her. _

_Leanne went up and punched Ted in the jaw. "Don't you ever talk to me again." She said as she left._

_Meanwhile, Randy went up to Ted and said, "Man, what the hell was that?"_

_Ted looked at Randy as he held his jaw. "You were dancing with my girl that's why."_

"_You mean, you're in love with her?" asked Randy._

"_Yeah, I was until I saw her dancing with you."_

_Randy looked at Ted and said, "Oh, I get it. You're jealous."_

"_What made you think that?" asked Ted as he looked at Randy while seething._

"_Let's see shall we? You basically yelled at Leanne for dancing with me. Not only that, you hurt her Ted. She's in love with you too, but after what happened tonight, I think you messed it up for yourself."_

_Ted finally calmed down as he said, "She was in love with me too?"_

"_Yeah. Not only did she tell me, but I heard Mickie tell her to tell you how she felt. Since you were flirting with Eve, I didn't want her to get hurt seeing that, so that's why I was dancing with her."_

"_Oh God, I'm so stupid." Said Ted. "I need to go after her to make things right."_

"_It's too late for that Ted." Said Randy as he pointed to the exit. Ted turned just in time to see Leanne and Mickie leaving the club._

"You need to go and talk to him. I bet he still feels guilty about that night." Said Maria.

"I know. I'll talk to him after we get back from our girls day out." Said Leanne as she got up and went to the showers. "We don't want to keep Beth waiting."

"We sure don't." said both Amber and Maria as they all laughed. Leanne went to take a shower as they finished getting ready. After they finished, they left to meet the rest of the girls.

Meanwhile as the girls were having fun, Ted was hanging out with Randy, Dave, John Cena, Chris Jericho, and Chris Masters. The other guys were having fun playing cards and eating pizza. Ted on the other hand, was thinking about what happened between him and Leanne earlier. He was so out of it that he didn't see Jericho waving a hand in front of his face.

"Man, what's wrong?" asked Jericho.

Ted snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the group. "I'm sorry guys. I was just thinking."

"About Leanne?" said Chris Masters as Ted nodded.

"Its ok, we understand." Said John.

Randy then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to her man. You'll feel better."

"Really?" asked Ted as Randy nodded. "I mean I don't want to make you mad at me."

"Ted, the only way I'll be mad at you is that if you hurt her again. Even though I love her to death, she is still my best friend. I care about her just as much as you do." Said Randy.

"I know. I didn't mean to hurt her the first time. I just let my jealousy take over."

"We understand." Said Dave. "We all have been in your shoes before."

"Thanks for understanding guys." Said Ted.

"No problem man. Just go and talk to her." Said Jericho.

Ted meanwhile nodded and left. As he walked into his hotel room, he saw Leanne lying on the bed deep in thought. Immediately he went to her.

"Baby, you ok?" he asked.

Leanne broke out of her thoughts and turned to Ted. She looked at him and said, "Not really. I was still thinking about that night."

"Listen Lee, about that night…" He started but then she stopped him.

"Ted, just listen ok?" she said as he nodded. "I know you didn't mean to yell at me that night. I know I didn't make it easy for you either. But one thing I know is that I couldn't stop thinking about you that night and how much I was in love with you. I hope that we can start over if it's ok with you?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Ted leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes before Ted broke the kiss. He looked at her and said, "Baby, you don't have to worry about that. I think that night have made our love for each other stronger. I mean I do regret what I did to you that night, but I'm glad that you have forgiven me. I promise I won't do that to you ever again."

At this point Leanne smiled at him and said, "I know you won't. But if you do, I won't hesitate to kick your ass right there on the spot again."

"I know you will." Said Ted as they laughed. "That right hook you gave me hurt like hell."

"You deserved it though." She said as she smiled at him.

"I can't blame you for that." Said Ted as he lay down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her as he continued, "Anyway, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be with the girls?"

"I was with them. Then I started thinking about our earlier conversation and how bad I felt. They didn't want me to ruin their fun, so they sent me back here." Said Leanne.

Ted brought her closer to him as he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to spend time with you anyway." She said as she smiled at him.

"Me too." Said Ted as he smiled back at her. They talked a little longer before they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank all people who reviewed this story so far. They mean so much to me. Well, you know the deal. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own no one but Leanne and Amber.

A few hours later, Leanne woke up to a knock on the door. She looked around and saw that Ted was no longer beside her. She was about to get up and open the door when Ted came in from the other room.

"Baby, you don't have to get up. I'll get it." He said as he went to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Randy.

"Hey man, come on in." said Ted as he let Randy inside.

"Thanks man." Said Randy as he walked in.

As Randy came in the room, Leanne sat up on the bed as she said, "Hey Randy."

"Hey Lee-Lee." He said as he went and gave her a hug.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ted as he came into the room.

"I came to see how you guys were holding up. Maria told us that Lee-Lee was feeling just as miserable as you. So I came to see if everything is ok." Said Randy.

Ted and Leanne smiled at each other as Ted said, "Yeah, everything is. We just had a long talk and got everything straightened out."

"That's good." Said Randy. Then he placed a hand on Ted's shoulder and said, "But you know if I hear that you hurt her in any way, I'm going to hurt you right?"

Ted laughed as he said, "I know you will Randy. That is, if she doesn't get to me first."

"I won't argue about that. Her punches do hurt." Said Randy as they laughed.

"Well, it shows that I had great trainers." Said Leanne as she smiled at them.

"I'll agree with you on that." Said Randy as Ted nodded. "Anyway, I also came to see if you guys are ready to go to the arena?"

"Yeah, we are." Said both of them as Leanne got up from the bed.

"Ok, we can go." Said Randy as both Ted and Leanne grabbed their things and they left to go to the arena.

As soon as they arrived, all the divas went up to them. "Ted, can we borrow Leanne for a moment?" Asked Beth.

"Sure you can." Said Ted as he looked at them. "Why?"

"We have to do some serious girl talk." Said Mickie as she grabbed Leanne's hand and started to pull her down the hall.

"Ok Mickie." Said Ted as he watched them leave. "Just don't get into trouble."

"You should know us by now that we won't." Said Natalya as they grinned at him. As the girls were dragging Leanne away from them, she whispered to Ted, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. After they were out of earshot, Ted said, "I hope she's going to be ok."

"Don't worry man, she can take care of herself. Only thing they probably will do is grill her about you two. That's what they did when we dated." Said Randy.

"Should I be worried?" asked Ted as they reached their locker room.

"Nope. They will mostly ask her if you and her got everything straightened out. So it's going to be no big deal."

"Ok, and again, thanks for getting us together Randy."

"No problem man. As long as both of you guys are happy, then I'm happy." Said Randy as they went in their locker room.

"I think we are." Said Ted as they started to get ready for the show tonight. Meanwhile as the divas entered their locker room, Mickie looked at Leanne and asked, "How did it go?"

"It actually went well. I'm glad that we did have a chance to talk it over. I didn't know he was feeling so guilty about that night at the club." Said Leanne.

"He was. After you left, he was sulking the whole time. He was yelling at everyone who tried to either talk to him or ask him to dance. It was so bad that Cody had to take him back to the hotel." Said Melina.

"I'm so sorry I had to put you girls through that." Said Leanne as she sat down on the bench.

"It's ok." Said Amber. "We wanted to give him a piece of our minds, but we saw that you already did with that right hook to his jaw."

Everyone laughed as Leanne blushed. "He deserved it at the time."

"We know especially how he treated you." Said Beth. "But we're glad that you and Ted are together and are happy."

"Me too girls." Said Leanne as they started to get ready for the show.

As the show progressed, the girls were still in their locker room looking at the TV and having fun. At that moment, they were watching Amber defend her Women's Championship against Jillian when a stagehand stuck his head in the room.

"Maria and Leanne, you're needed at gorilla in five minutes."

"Ok thanks." They said as he nodded. As he left, they stood up and headed towards the door.

"Good luck girls." Everyone said.

"Thanks." They said as they left. As they reached the gorilla position, they were met by Ted and Chris Masters. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They said.

Ted instantly went to Leanne and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She said as she smiled at him.

"Ready to put on a great match?" asked Chris.

"Yep, sure is." Said Leanne as Ted and Maria agreed.

They soon turned their attention to a nearby monitor as they saw Amber pick up the win. After she started to celebrate in the ring, they started to watch a backstage segment between Josh Matthews and John Cena.

After the segment ended, Chris Masters' theme music began to play. "Ready?" He asked Leanne as she nodded. She quickly kissed Ted before she left.

"Good luck." They both said as she grabbed Chris' hand as they made their entrance. After they slapped some hands of the fans, they got inside the ring and waited. Soon after, Legacy's theme music began to play. The crowd began to boo as Ted and Maria came out. As they were walking down the ramp, Leanne started to get extremely nervous.

Chris took notice as he whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I know it will. It's just that I never thought that I would be in an actual match where I have to wrestle my boyfriend." Leanne whispered back.

"I understand." Chris whispered back as Maria and Ted got into the ring. As Maria and Leanne went to their corners, Ted looked at Leanne with an 'Are you ok?' look on his face as he started to get worried. She nodded her head yes to calm his nerves.

The match started off with Chris and Ted. The match went smoothly just like they practiced earlier that day. Almost towards the end of the match, as Ted had Leanne in a head lock, he whispered, "Is it too tight?"

"Nope." Whispered Leanne as she tried to stand up to get out of the hold. After she stood up, she elbowed Ted which caused him to break the hold.

"You know what to do." He whispered as she nodded. He whipped her to the ropes. As he tried to clothesline her, she ducked under his arm and went to the other side of the ring. She bounced off the ropes and with force, gave him a clothesline. She then bounced off the ropes again and did a standing moonsault. She then went for the cover. When the referee got to two, Ted kicked out. He kicked out with such force that she almost fell onto the referee. As they got up, Leanne nodded to him that she's ok as they continued the match.

While the match is going on, Randy and the gang were watching backstage in his locker room. At the moment, Ted had Leanne in a headlock as she was trying to reach for a tag.

"They are doing a pretty good job." Said Jericho.

"Yeah, they are. I didn't know Leanne had it in her. She was in for most of the match." Said Dave as they saw Leanne finally getting out of the hold and leaped across the ring for the tag.

"We didn't know she had it in her either. Now, she's one of us." Said Beth as Amber, Mickie, and Melina agreed.

"It looks like the match is about to end." Said Randy as they saw Maria about to go after Chris when Leanne tagged herself back in. When Leanne started to go after Maria, Ted tagged himself in without Leanne knowing it. Leanne speared Maria onto the mat as Ted came in and pulled her off of Maria. Leanne turned around and fought Ted a bit and as she was about to hit her finisher, they heard noise from the crowd. As they looked up, they saw Cody running down the aisle.

"What the hell is Cody doing?" asked Leanne as Ted tried to break out of the hold.

"I really don't know. Let me handle him." Said Ted as Cody slid into the ring.

As Cody ran toward them, Ted pushed Leanne out of the way and started to fight Cody as referee Jack Doan called for the bell. Cody was getting the upper hand on Ted as Leanne stepped in and dropkicked Cody. The dropkick didn't seem to have any effect on Cody as he turned around to face Leanne. As he stalked towards Leanne, Ted got back up and started to fight Cody again. While that was happening, Leanne looked across the ring only to see Maria getting beat up by Kelly. Leanne stormed over and pulled Kelly off of Maria and then hit a sick DDT on her and then she and Maria started to double team Kelly.

Meanwhile Cody finally fought off both Masters and Ted and turned his attention to Leanne and Maria. He went over and pulled them off of Kelly by their hair. At that moment, both girls were so mad that they kicked Cody in the gut and gave him a double suplex that sent him out of the ring. Then they turned their attention back to Kelly.

"Go for it." Said Leanne to Maria.

Maria smiled as she hit a baseball slide sending Kelly out of the ring as well. As the girls stood in the middle of the ring, they heard the crowd cheering for them. Leanne smiled as she raised Maria's hand in the air. The guys came back into the ring and joined them.

"You ok?" Leanne asked Ted as they headed out of the ring.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for helping me out with Cody for a bit." Said Ted as they head backstage.

"No problem. I just had to distract him long enough for you to get him." She said as she smiled.

"I know." Said Ted. As Maria and Chris joined them, they all headed backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now, onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Remember, I own no one but Leanne and Amber.**

A/N: All thoughts are in italics.

As soon as they entered backstage, all their friends came up to them.

"Great match you guys." Said Jericho.

"Thanks." Said Ted. "We try to do our best."

"We know and it showed." Said Beth.

"Thanks for the compliment." Said Leanne.

"No problem." Said Randy as everyone agreed.

"But I have a question though. Does anybody know why Cody and Kelly decided to interfere in our match?" asked Maria.

"That's what I wanted to know too." Said Amber as everyone agreed. "We were all shocked as you were."

"I believe I have that answer for you guys." Someone said. Everyone turned around to see Stephanie walking towards them.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" said Leanne.

"Depends on how you will take the news." Said Stephanie.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Ted as Leanne started to get nervous. She felt a hand on her back as she knew it was Randy. Instantly, she began to calm down.

Stephanie then looked at Leanne. "Leanne, think back to your past. What was the one thing that you had that Kelly wanted and she wasn't going to give up until she gets it?"

Leanne thought about it and then she said, "Randy."

At the sound of his name, Randy looked at Stephanie. "You mean she was jealous of Leanne because she and I were dating at the time?"

"Yep." Said Stephanie. "Apparently, she's still jealous of her because you guys are now best friends."

"And she's jealous of Maria as well." Said Leanne as Stephanie nodded. "That's why she came out there and started with Maria."

"That made sense." Said John Cena. "But where do Cody and Ted fit into all of this?"

"Well Cody just wanted to get revenge on Leanne for beating him in that match they had. Not only that, he wants Ted because not only did Ted came to Leanne's aid during that match, but Cody's helping Kelly as well." Said Stephanie.

"So basically, I'm the reason they ran out there and interfered." Said Leanne.

"Yeah, pretty much."

As Leanne was about to open her mouth, Randy stepped in and said, "Baby girl, don't be sorry. Its not your fault. Kelly just needs to learn how to control her feelings."

"I know. It's just that I hated to get everyone else involved. You know I would never do that." Said Leanne as Randy wrapped his arm around her.

"I know." Said Randy.

Leanne then turned to Stephanie. "I have to do something about this."

"Well if you want, we can have another tag match next week. It'll be you teaming up with Ted to take on Kelly and Cody."

"Or we can make it an eight person tag match with me and Maria on their team as well." Said Randy.

"That sounds like a great idea." Said Stephanie. "And we can give Cody and Kelly a stipulation: They have to find two more people to join their team. If they don't, then it becomes a handicap match."

"I like that idea already." Said Leanne with an evil grin. "I can't wait until I get my hands on Kelly."

"Me neither." Said Maria.

"Whoa girls slow down. We have to wait until next week to do that." Said Ted as everyone laughed.

"We know." Said both Maria and Leanne as they smiled at Ted. Then they looked at the monitor closest to them to see Kelly entering the arena for a match with Melina.

"Time for a run in." said Maria as her and Leanne ran off.

As Ted and Randy were about to say something, Stephanie stopped them. "Let them do it. It will give us a chance to announce the match for next week."

"Ok." They said. Randy then turned to Ted and said, "Ted, I think we better join them at gorilla just in case Cody decides to interfere on Kelly's behalf again."

"Ok man." Said Ted as they followed the girls. They got there just in time to see them run out into the arena and Cody coming from the opposite direction. "Glad we got here just in time. We can stop him before he goes out there."

"No, let him go out there. I wouldn't mind kicking his ass for hurting my baby girl like he did." Said Randy as he was pissed.

Ted's blood began to boil when he heard Randy refer to his Leanne as his baby girl. _How dare he call her that? She's with me now, not him._ He thought as he clenched his fists. He instantly snapped out of his thoughts when they saw Cody run out there heading towards the ring. He looked over to Randy and said, "Let's go."

Randy nodded as they ran out after Cody. They got to the ring just in time to see Cody setting up Leanne for the Cross Rhodes. They both slid into the ring and as Ted went to help Maria up, Randy went straight for Cody.

"Cody, let her go." Said Randy as he glared at Cody.

"What if I don't?" said Cody with a smirk on his face.

Before Randy gave an answer, he saw Ted snuck up behind Cody. He nodded to Ted as Ted dropkicked Cody. Cody released Leanne as they both fell to the ground. As Cody was slowly getting up, Randy started to stalk Cody getting ready to hit him with the RKO.

As Leanne got out of the way, Ted went and helped her up. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said.

"No problem baby." He said as Cody finally got up off the mat. As Cody turned around, he walked straight into the RKO. As Randy got up, he found himself staring straight at Kelly.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled at him.

Instead of answering her, Randy gave her a RKO as well. The crowd erupted in cheers after they saw what happened. Randy then went over and asked for a microphone.

As Cody was helping up Kelly, Randy said, "Cody, don't think for one moment that I'm going to let you get away for what you did to Leanne a long time ago. If you are looking for a fight, then you don't have to look much further. I challenge you to a match tonight!" The crowd erupted in excitement.

Cody went and got a microphone. "Ok Randy, if you want a match tonight, then you got one. As for your little princess over there..." He stopped as he looked at Leanne. She smirked at him as he continued, "She better stay out of our way if she knows what best for her."

At that point Leanne grabbed the microphone from Randy. "And what happens if I don't?"

"Then there will be serious consequences for you." He said as he smirked back at her.

At that moment, Leanne was pissed. She was about to say something until Ted walked up and stood in front of her and said, "Over my dead body. If you want to get to her, then you have to go through me."

"And me." Said Randy as he took the microphone back from Leanne.

"Well, if that's the case, then Kelly and I will be glad to take on all of you." Said Cody.

As the guys were arguing with each other, Stephanie appeared on the titantron. "Excuse me. Hey guys, up here."

Everyone stopped arguing and gave Stephanie their undivided attention. Maria moved closer to Randy as Stephanie continued. "Cody, I'm glad that you and Kelly have the confidence to take on that entire team. Next week on Raw, there will be an 8 person tag match. It will be Randy, Ted, Maria, and Leanne against you, Kelly, and a superstar and diva of your choice."

Kelly then took the mic and said, "What if we don't find anyone who wants to be on our team?"

"Well then it will be a handicap match." Said Stephanie. The crowd erupted in cheers as Cody and Kelly gulped. They turned around as they saw everyone smirking at them.

"That's not…" started Cody as Kelly grabbed the mic from him and said, "We accept."

"This girl doesn't know what she's getting into." Leanne whispered as the other three laughed.

"I thought that you would." Said Stephanie. She then smiled and said, "Oh and Cody, your match with Randy starts right now."

Everyone got out of the ring as the bell rung. Randy got the upper hand on Cody early on in the match. As the match progressed, Cody seemed to have turned the match around and it was going in his favor. As Randy tried to whip Cody to the ropes, Cody reversed it. When Randy tried to clothesline Cody, he ducked and Randy inadvertedly gave the ref a clothesline. Seeing that Randy was distracted, Cody ran over and tried to push him out of the ring. Randy saw Cody coming and he moved out of the way, causing Cody to go over the top ropes, using his own momentum and landed on the floor.

At that moment, Kelly climbed into the ring and jumped on Randy's back. As Randy tried to shake her off, Kelly wouldn't bulge.

"This chick is mine." Said Maria as she got in the ring. She dropkicked Kelly from behind as it knocked both Kelly and Randy on the floor. Maria then jumped on top of Kelly and they started fighting as they rolled onto the floor.

Meanwhile the fans started to boo as they saw Jack Swagger come into the ring through the crowd.

"Randy, watch out!" shouted Leanne.

As Randy turned around Swagger grabbed him and lifted him up for the Gutwrench Powerbomb, but Ted ran in and tackled Swagger to the ground. By this time, Cody came back into the ring. He saw Randy lying on the mat, he smirked as he inched closer to him, not knowing that Leanne had got into the ring. Leanne smirked as she walked closer to Cody and dropkicked him.

Cody turned around and smirked at her. He inched closer to her as he said, "You shouldn't have done that. Now, you're mine."

"Not this time." Said Leanne as she smirked. As Cody tried to grab her, Leanne kicked him in the stomach and hit him with the Impaler DDT. As she got up, she saw Randy standing up and smirking at her. "He's all yours."

"Thanks." He said as she nodded. As she was about to get out of the ring, she saw that Maria was getting double teamed by Kelly and Michelle McCool. She went out and grabbed both of them by the hair and bumped their heads together. The divas continue to fight as Randy moved closer to Cody. He then started to stalk Cody as both Cody and the referee tried to get up.

As the referee got back to his feet, Randy hit the RKO on Cody and covered him for the 3 count.

"The winner is Randy Orton!" shouted Lilian over the microphone. As the referee raised Randy's hand, he and the other guys saw all the chaos with the divas. The guys went over and tried to break the girls apart.

"Ted, grab Maria." Said Randy as they got closer to the fight.

"Why?" asked Ted. "She's your girlfriend."

"I know she is." Said Randy. "But she would be easier to control than Leanne is."

"What do you mean?" asked Ted.

"Watch this." Said Randy as he grabbed Leanne while Ted grabbed Maria. While Maria put up a little fight with Ted, Randy was struggling to keep a hold on Leanne so that she won't break away.

Randy looked at Ted with a 'See what I mean?' look as Ted nodded. They looked over at Swagger and Cody to see that Cody was having the same trouble with Kelly.

"Baby girl, calm down." Said Randy as he and Ted got the girls backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with another update. Sorry that I took so long but I hope that I won't be too long with the rest of the updates. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

A/N: All thoughts are in italics.

Once backstage, the girls calmed down.

"Randy, you know how I get when I'm angry. Once I'm riled up, I can't be stopped." Said Leanne.

"I know. You got it from me. I can't be mad at you for it, but usually you can control it better than I could. Why today?"

"I guess I let Cody get the best of me. I know I don't supposed to, but I can't help it." Said Leanne as they went towards their locker room.

"It's going to be ok Lee." Said Ted. "Don't stress yourself over it."

Leanne nodded as they reached Ted's locker room. "We'll see you guys later." Said Randy.

"Ok." Said Ted and Leanne as both Maria and Randy left.

As Leanne was about to walk to the Divas room, Ted grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He closed the door as Leanne said, "Ted, what's wrong?"

Ted turned to her and said, "Am I going to lose you to Randy?"

Leanne went to him. She rubs his arms and said, "No, you're not going to lose me to Randy. I love you too much to leave you right now."

"Ok, just was making sure." Said Ted as he sat down on the bench and pulled her into his lap.

"Ok Ted, something is definitely wrong. Spill it." She said as she looked at him.

Ted looked at her as he said, "What do you mean?"

Leanne sighed as she said, "Ted, you just don't ask me if I am going to leave you for Randy for no reason at all. It had to be some reason that you asked."

"I was jealous, okay." Said Ted as he sighed. He held her tighter as he said, "Every time I try to help you tonight, I get outshined by Randy. That's why I asked."

"Ted, don't worry about it ok? Randy is like an older brother that I never had. He's always going to look out for me no matter what." She said as she looked at him. "Trust me, I'm not leaving you. I want us to work."

"Me too." Said Ted. Then he grinned at her as he said, "What do you say we get dressed and go out tonight? Just us?"

"I don't mind." She said as she grinned at him. She stood up as she continued, "Just let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

"Ok. Just meet me outside by my car when you finish." Said Ted as she nodded. As she started for the Divas locker room, she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and saw Randy staring back at her.

"Baby girl, you sure you ok?" he asked concerned.

Leanne sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I really don't know right now Randy. I don't want to lie to you and say that I am ok when I'm not. It's just everything is happening so fast that I don't know if I can handle it."

Randy grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I know how you feel. You have a lot going on at the moment and you just want everything to slow down. Trust me, it will get better."

"I hope so." Said Leanne as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being around when I need you."

"No problem Lee-Lee. You know I will be here for you when you need me." Said Randy as they looked at each other. Without thinking, they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. After they realized what they were doing, they broke up the kiss.

"I think I better go." Said Leanne as she left to go to the locker room.

Randy meanwhile slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. _Why did I just do that? _ He thought to himself. _I'm with Maria now. I can't be falling for Leanne again, or could I? This is going to be so hard._

As Randy was deep in thought, he didn't hear John coming around the corner. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Randy looked up at him as he said, "John, my life has just gotten even more complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked John.

Randy got up from the floor as he said, "Lets go back to my locker room so we can talk."

"Ok." Said John as they went to Randy's locker room. As they went in, Randy went to the bench and sat down while he buried his head in his hands again. John went over and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Talk to me man."

"John, I messed up." Said Randy as he looked up at John.

"How?"

"I kissed Leanne about 10 minutes ago." Said Randy. John looked at him in shock as he continued. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did. I know she's my best friend, but after that kiss, I don't know what's going to happen between us."

"Yeah, especially after she just had gotten with Ted." Said John as Randy nodded. John looked at Randy as he continued, "Do you still love Maria?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to love her and be with her regardless. Its just that I don't want my feelings for Leanne to resurface again and end up hurting the both of them."

"I understand, but it seems like your feelings for Leanne have resurfaced. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the urge to kiss her like you just did."

"I know John. I just have to try to forget it, but its going to be hard for many reasons, mainly that we live and work together." Said Randy as he sighed.

"Oh, you guys did bought a house together in St. Louis, didn't you?" said John as Randy nodded.

"We bought it while we were dating. When we broke up, instead of giving up the house, we thought that it would be better if we just live as roommates instead since we're friends."

"Yeah, I remember. But you do realize that you and Leanne have to talk to each other about this one day. You guys can't avoid it."

"I know. Since we are going home tomorrow, I hope that we can talk about it then. I know she probably wants to."

"That's all you can do." Said John as he got up. "Well get dressed, we're going out to the club tonight."

"I should have known you had something up your sleeve." Said Randy.

"Dude, you know me by now." Said John as he smiled. "Plus it might help you get your mind off what happened for a little while. I overheard Ted telling her that he's going to take her out somewhere."

"Ok I'll go." Said Randy. "But I cant promise you if I can forget about what happened tonight. I can try though."

"That's all I want, for you to have fun."

"Ok man." Said Randy as he went and got ready. About 10 minutes later, Randy came out and gathered up his things. "Ready?"

"Yep." Said John as he got up. Both guys headed out the arena and as they met up with Maria by Randy's car. They all got into the car and headed straight to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with another update. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

A/N: All texts are in bold and all thoughts are in italics.

Meanwhile Ted and Leanne had just finished their date and arrived back at the hotel to get some rest. "I had fun tonight Ted." Said Leanne as they walked back into their hotel room.

"Me too baby." Said Ted. "We should have more times like this to ourselves."

"Me too. I love it when I'm with you." Said Leanne as she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her as he said, "That's because I make you happy."

"True." Leanne said as she leaned in and kissed him. As they broke the kiss, Ted looked at her and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I will. I'll wait until you get out before I take mine."

"Ok." Said Ted as he kissed her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Leanne nodded as he went to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, Leanne felt her phone vibrate letting her know she had a text. She grabbed her phone and look to see that it was from Randy.

**Lee-Lee, can we talk when we get home tomorrow?**

**I don't know Randy.**

**Why not? Baby, you know you can't avoid what happened between us tonight.**

**I know we can't. But its going to be hard though.**

**I know it will. Please just talk with me about this tomorrow.**

**Ok, I will.**

**Goodnight Lee-Lee.**

**Night Randy.**

She closed up her phone and put it beside the bed. As she looked at the bathroom door, she grinned as she got up and went inside. After she took off her clothes, she joined Ted in the shower.

Ted smiled at her as he said, "I was wondering when you were going to join me."

"Well, you didn't have to wait that long." She said as she smiled back at him. "Now we can have all the fun that we want."

"I don't blame you for that." Said Ted as they leaned in and kissed. As they kept kissing, she felt Ted pick her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Ted, you sure you want to do this?" She asked as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Yeah, I always have, ever since that night at the club." Said Ted as he slid inside of her.

"Me too." She said as she held onto him as they started to make love. After they finished, they got out and put on their pajamas and went to bed but not before making love again.

The next morning, they woke up to Ted's phone ringing. He grumbled as he grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Ted, where the hell are you?" shouted John.

"John, why are you shouting?" Said Ted. "We're not at the arena."

Leanne laughed as John said, "Very funny. Our plane boards in about a half hour and you aren't even here yet."

Ted looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. His plane leaves at 11:00 am. He hopped out of bed almost knocking Leanne over. "Shit, I almost overslept. Thanks John for the wake up call."

"No problem bud. I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok." Ted said as they hung up the phone. Ted then turned around to see Leanne getting off the floor. He went over to her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it." She said as she kissed him.

"Thanks." He said as he smiled at her.

"No problem." She said as she smiled back at him. "Now lets get ready before we miss our flight."

Ted looked down at her as he said, "Wait, I thought that you were heading to St. Louis?"

"I am. Its just that my flight leaves the same time as yours. Somehow, I got an earlier flight than Randy did."

"Ok cool. Well lets get ready. We don't want to miss our flights." Said Ted.

Leanne nodded as they went and got ready. After they got dressed and packed up their things, they left the hotel and went to the airport. They got there just in time to see their planes boarding. They both kissed each other and said their goodbyes as they took off for their planes. After they boarded their planes, they took off to their destinations.

After her plane landed in St. Louis, Missouri, Leanne stepped off the plane and sighed. _Its good to be home._ She thought to herself as she grabbed her bags and went to her car. She loaded up her car and as she got in, her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Lee." Said Bob, Randy's dad.

"Oh hey, Mr. Orton." Said Leanne as she smiled. He was always like a second dad to her.

"Honey, how many times have I told you to call me Bob?" He said as they laughed.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice."

"You know you're apart of our family now, so just call me Bob." He said.

"Ok Bob." She said as she smiled as she arrived at her and Randy's house.

"Anyway, the reason that I called is that I wanted to know what time Randy is getting home."

"Um, I'm not sure. I think his flight leaves at 2:00, which was about a half hour ago." She said as she looked at the clock.

"Ok. When he gets home, have him call me. Its important."

"Will do." She said as she grabbed her luggage and went into the house.

"Thanks Leanne." Said Bob.

"You're welcome Bob. I'll see you later."

"Ok." He said as they hung up. After she closed the door, she went upstairs to her room. After she entered her room, she put her luggage down and went to lie down on her bed and went to sleep.

After a few hours Randy walked into the house. He noticed that it was quiet as he closed the door. _Maybe she's in her room._ He thought as he walked upstairs and dropped his stuff into his room. He knew sooner or later he has to talk to Leanne about the kiss they had the day before. _Might as well talk about it now._ He thought as he walked into her room. As he entered, he heard the shower running. He sat down on her bed and as he waited for her to come out, he started to think about what to say. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that she came out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Randy?" she said as he broke out of his thoughts. "What are you doing in here?"

"You know why." He said as he looked at her.

"We don't have anything to talk about. The kiss shouldn't have happened." She said as she looked away from him.

"Baby girl, you don't mean that." Said Randy as he pulled her down in his lap. As she sat down in his lap, she felt him enter her as well.

She closed her eyes as she said, "Yes I do, Randy. You know as much as I do that we shouldn't have done it at all."

"If you think that, then why is your body reacting differently?" He asked as he started to move in and out of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she whispered, "I don't know."

"My point exactly." Said Randy as he looked at her. "I don't know if the kiss that we shared was a mistake or not, but I don't want it to affect our friendship that we have."

"I don't either Randy, but we both know that kiss wasn't a mistake. We both wanted it and you know as well as I do that it was at the wrong place and time." She said as she felt Randy's arms tighten around her body as he brought her closer to him. She buried her head in his shoulder as he said, "Yeah, I know it was. That's why I have been confused about everything."

"Me too." She said as she felt her body tense up against him. "But I just started dating Ted and I don't want to end things with him."

"I don't want to end things with Maria either." Whispered Randy as they both reached their peak. As they relaxed, Randy placed both of his hands on the side of her face as they looked in each other's eyes. "Just let me know this: Whatever happens between us, we wouldn't let it affect our friendship. I can't lose you right now because you're the only girl that I can talk to about anything and you'll understand. I need you."

"I need you too Randy." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't leave you if I tried. I trust you with my life so much that I can't trust anyone else."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Said Randy as he held her in his arms. As they sat there for a few minutes, Leanne sighed as she got off of his lap. She went over and grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong baby girl?" said Randy as he looked at her.

"Randy, don't you know what we just did was wrong? We basically just cheated on our partners with each other. Not only did my feelings for you resurfaced, I feel guilty for cheating on Ted."

"I know baby, I feel the same way. We can try to forget about it and not tell anyone." He said as she walked back to her bed. He pulled her into his lap and she leaned against him. "But it's going to be hard though."

"It is. I just have to let it not get to me and then lose you in the process."

"You wont, I promise." Said Randy as he kissed her forehead. They then sat in silence for a few minutes until Leanne said, "Oh, I forgot. Your dad told me to tell you to give him a call when you got in."

"Ok thanks Lee-Lee." He said as they got up. "I'll call him right now."

"Ok, and if you want, I'll order us some take-out."

"You don't have to do that. I want to cook." Said Randy as they left to go downstairs.

"Randy, you don't have to do that." She said as she looked at him. "We both just got home and I know that you're tired."

Randy placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "I know I don't, but let me do this just once. I want to do something special for you."

She grinned at him as she said, "If you could make us your special pizza, then it's a deal."

Randy laughed as he said, "Ok, as long as you help me make it."

"Deal." She said as he grabbed her hand and they went into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who reviewed this story. Also, sorry for the lack of updates. I did a lot of changing for this chapter, plus it's a little longer to make up for the updates. Enjoy and I hope you like it. Remember, I don't own anyone in the WWE.**

After they walked into the kitchen, they started to make dinner together while talking about their match on Monday. As they were almost finished preparing their dinner, Randy's phone started to ring.

"It's my dad. I forgot to call him back." Said Randy.

"Go and talk to him. It might be important." Said Leanne as she looked at him. "I'll finish up here."

"Ok." Said Randy as he went out onto the patio to take the call. "Hey dad."

"Hey Randy." Said Bob. "Did Leanne tell you that I called?"

"Yeah, she did. I was going to call you back after we finished cooking dinner."

"Oh ok. Randy, I have something to tell you and I know you aren't going to like it."

"What is it dad?" asked Randy.

He soon regretted asking when he heard his dad say, "Randy, did you know that you and Sam have a daughter together?"

"Come again?" he asked.

"That you have a daughter. Sam brought her over here earlier today for us to meet her. While she was here, she told us the whole story."

Randy sighed as he sat down on the patio steps. "I had no idea dad. She must have been pregnant with her before I left her for Leanne and that was four years ago."

"Yeah, she was because the little girl is four now." Said Bob. "So that's why she hated Leanne."

"Yeah, it was. She thought that Leanne stole me away from her. But dad, remember when that time when Cody attacked Leanne? Sam wasn't pregnant then."

"That's because she had the baby about two weeks before. I don't understand why she would hate Leanne when they were great friends."

"Sam has always been jealous of Leanne dad because Leanne and I have always been close. Sam didn't want me to be around her." Said Randy as he sighed.

"It's ok Randy. I know it will get better." Said Bob.

"I hope so dad." Said Randy. They talked for a few minutes longer before they hung up. After Randy walked back into the kitchen, he heard Leanne talking to Beth.

"I just don't know what to do Beth. I love him with all my heart, but I don't want to see him hurt at the same time."

Instantly Randy knew she was talking about him. He knew in the back of his mind that Leanne still wasn't over him, despite the fact that he cheated on her twice. Truth be told, he wasn't over Leanne either. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed against him as she finished talking to Beth. After she hung up, she sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he tightened his grip around her.

She looked at him as she said, "I think you already know Randy."

Randy sighed as he said, "I know. I still have feelings for you too, but it's nothing we can do about it."

"I know and that's the hard part. We don't want to see each other hurt, but we're hurting ourselves."

"No we're not Lee." Said Randy as he sat down beside her. "We just have to learn how to deal with our feelings and not let them get the best of us, especially around Maria and Ted."

"That's true." Said Leanne. Then she turned to him and said, "Well, the pizza's done. We can eat if you want to."

"Ok." Said Randy as he looked back at her. As they looked at each other for a few minutes, Randy leaned in and kissed her. After they broke the kiss, Randy grabbed her hand and led her to his room where they made love all night long.

The next morning, Leanne woke up feeling guilty. As she was getting up, she saw Randy coming out of his bathroom. She sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

Randy looked at her and instantly felt bad. He went up to her and knelt down to her level. "Baby, talk to me."

She looked at him as she said, "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Randy.

"Because it's complicated. Randy, after what we did last night, I love you more than I ever did. But we can't do anything about it because what we did shouldn't have happened."

"I know Lee but its going to be ok. Remember we promised that whatever we do here will never leave this house. Don't worry about it." He said as he rubs her hand.

"Ok." Said Leanne as she nodded.

"Baby, you know that I love you and would never hurt you. I would never forgive myself if something did happen to you."

"What about that time you cheated on me with Kelly?" she said as she looked at him. "You knew how much she hated me and seeing you with her hurts me the most."

"I know you were, but I couldn't help it. I was stupid."

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

Randy sat down on the bed and sighed as he remembered that time.

_***Flashback***_

_It was the Monday night after Raw and Randy had just left the arena. He just had another fight with Leanne because she was being dinstant with him. Recently, he noticed how she was hanging around John Cena and Mike more, not to mention his brother Nathan. He found this out all thanks to Kelly, who he started seeing recently. Since Leanne wasn't there for him like he wanted her to, he went to Kelly for company. True he was cheating on Leanne with Kelly, but he didn't feel guilty about doing it. _

_He headed straight to his hotel room to get ready for tonight. As he walked in, he noticed Kelly sitting down on the couch waiting for him. He smiled as he went over to her._

"_Couldn't wait to see me?" He said as he went over and kissed her._

"_Nope." Said Kelly as she kissed him back. They continued kissing as they went over and fell on the bed. One thing led to another and they were having sex. They were caught up in the moment that they didn't know Leanne had come in and saw them. Pissed off and frustrated, she left the room and the hotel to take a walk but not before bumping into John and Mike and telling them what happened._

_An hour later, after Kelly left, Randy was getting ready to go to the club with the guys. He just finished getting ready when he heard Ted yell from the living room. "Man, you're not ready yet?"_

"_Chill man." Said Randy as he walked into the living room with Ted. "I'm ready."_

"_About time." Ted said as he got up. "We're going to be late."_

"_What's wrong with you today? And we're going to be late to what?"_

"_It's a surprise, you'll like it." Said Ted as they left the hotel and walked to the club since it was down the street. Since it was Randy's birthday, what he didn't know was that Leanne had planned him a birthday party that night. _

_As they got to the club, Ted turned to Randy as he said, "Ready?"_

"_Yeah, you know I'm always ready for a party, even though no one remembered it being my birthday today." He said as they walked in._

"_Well all of that is going to change." Said Ted as they walked into the club. As soon as they entered, everyone yelled out "Surprise!"_

_Randy looked around in shock. They were giving him a party. "Thanks guys. You really didn't have to do this."_

"_We shouldn't have after what you did earlier." Said John as he walked closer to Randy after everyone started to party. _

"_What did I do?" asked Randy as he looked around the room to see if Leanne was there. While he was looking, he saw Kelly smiling at him. He smiled back at her as he kept looking. Unfortunately, Leanne wasn't in the club. He was disappointed because they never missed each other birthdays._

"_You know what you did." Said Mike as he joined John in front of Randy. _

"_No, I don't and by the way, where's Leanne?"_

"_She's not here because she saw you cheating on her with that thing over there." John said as he pointed at Kelly._

"_Why did you do it Randy? You know how much Leanne loved you." Asked Mike._

"_Because she cheated on me with you guys and not to mention with my brother as well." Said Randy as he smirked._

_John rolled his eyes as he said, "Who told you that?"_

"_Kelly." Said Randy as he smiled at Kelly. "And Leanne didn't deny it either when I asked her."_

"_Man, I know that we're brothers, but you're crazier than I thought. Why would you listen to her when you know more than us that she had it out for Leanne since they first met?" said Nathan as he looked at Randy pissed._

"_What do you mean?" asked Randy._

"_Randy, Leanne is not cheating on you. This party that we are throwing for you was all planned by her. The main reason she was with us was because she asked for our help in planning it with her. She knew Nate and I knew what you like and since we are in Los Angeles, she asked Miz for help in finding a good club to host your party. That girl loved you so much that she was willing to do all of this for you, but you just threw it away for Kelly." Said John as he was beyond pissed._

_Randy suddenly felt guilty. Leanne was telling him the truth all along about her not cheating on him, but he didn't believe her. Not only did he have to make it up to her, but he has to end things with Kelly. He looked at John as he said, "Honestly, I didn't know man. I feel like such an idiot."_

"_That's because you are one." Said Mike as they all looked at him. "Why would you think that she's cheating on you with us? We wouldn't do that to you. Plus, if she was going to cheat on you, my best bet would be that she would probably cheat on you with Ted rather than with us."_

_Randy sighed as he sat down at the bar. As much as he thought about it, they were right. He did remember Leanne saying that if she got caught cheating on him with someone, it would be Ted. "You're right man, I don't know why I did it. She was never around when I needed her the most, so I thought the worst when I saw her with you guys."_

"_But you didn't have to run to Kelly out of all people though." Said Mike. "You know that Kelly would actually kill Leanne just to be with you. Since you two are together now, I just wanted to say congratulations. You basically gave Kelly her wish."_

_As Randy was about to say something, Ted ran up to the guys. "Guys, we need to go. Leanne's been in an accident."_

"_Oh my God." Said Randy as the guys started to leave. "I need to go to her."_

"_No you don't Randy." Said Nathan as they turned around. "You did enough damage already. Just don't make this any hectic than it really is."_

"_But I have to go see her." whispered Randy as they left along with Mickie, Melina, Beth, Amber, Natalya and the guys. Randy then buried his head in his hands as he said, "I blew it big time."_

"_No you didn't." said Kelly as she walked over to him. "Since she's out of the way, we can be together like we want to."_

_Randy can't believe this. Is Kelly this stupid? After what he just heard about what happened, he was concerned more about Leanne than being with Kelly. As Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck, he quickly removed them. "Kelly, not now. I'm not in the mood."_

"_But I thought that this is what you wanted? I got rid of the bitch for you so that you and I can be together."_

_Randy then glared at her. Mike was right. Kelly would actually do anything to get Leanne away from him even if it means killing her. "You did this?"_

"_Yes I did. I wanted you so much, but you were dating her. I knew you werent going to leave her, so I had to get rid of her so that we can be together. Now since that's settled, we can be together." Said Kelly as she started to lean in and kiss him. As she got closer to his lips, Randy turned his head. "What's wrong?" said Kelly as she looked at him._

"_Kelly you don't get it, do you? I just found out that my girlfriend planned this birthday party for me and I can't enjoy it because of what I did to her. Now she's hurt because of what we did. If you're going to stoop that low to do something like this, then I don't want to be with someone like you." Said Randy as he got up to leave._

"_Where are you going?" said Kelly as she followed._

"_Going to get my girlfriend back." He said as he left the club. As Kelly continued to follow him, Randy turned around and said, "And don't follow me." With that, he walked out of the building._

_***End Flashback***_

Randy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Leanne getting up from the bed. As she started to walk to the bathroom, Randy grabbed her arm as he pulled her down on his lap.

"Randy, what's wrong?" she asked as she got comfortable against him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Just thinking of how stupid I was for cheating on you. When the guys told me that you planned my birthday party that night, I felt guilty. But when you got into that accident, I was angry with myself. I wanted to see you right then, but the guys wouldn't let me. After that moment, I knew that I lost you."

"But you didn't. I just wanted to know what I did wrong for you to go to Kelly for those months."

"You haven't done anything wrong. During that time I was going through some things and needed someone to talk to. But everytime I tried to talk to you, you were always with John, Miz, or Nate. Everytime I saw you with them, I got jealous and wanted you to suffer like I did. So that's why I went to Kelly."

Leanne looked down as she said, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to plan the best birthday party for you. But I got so caught up in it that I wasn't there for you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I should have trusted you more. But I let my jealousy get the best of me, and I screwed up and it almost caused your life."

"Randy, you didn't screw it up. It just made our love for each other stronger at that time." Said Leanne. "But I do have something to tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me."

Randy at that moment felt his arms tighten around her. "What is it?"

"During that time, I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asked Randy as she nodded. "Was it mine?"

"Yeah, it was. I was about 3 months along. I had just found out on your birthday. When I was going to tell you, that's when I caught you getting it on with Kelly in our hotel room. I was so mad and upset that I left. When I got hurt that night, I miscarried." She said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me anytime after that?"

"Because every time I thought about telling you, the image of you and Kelly kept coming to mind. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to kill Kelly. I almost came close once."

"You mean that was the reason why Alex Riley was holding you back when I saw you at one time?" asked Randy as she nodded.

"Yeah. I got into an altercation with Kelly that day over you. We almost came to blows at that time, but before we did anything, Alex and Jack stepped in and broke us apart. When you came, Alex had just got me to calm down and I know it wasn't easy for him to do it."

"I know it wasn't, but I'm glad that he did." Said Randy as they both got up. "Well, since we're up, let's get dressed and eat."

"Ok, but I have to go take a shower first." Said Leanne as she was about to leave, but Randy stopped her.

"We can take a shower together in my bathroom." Said Randy as he pulled her into the bathroom behind him. "I need to take one as well. That way, we can save time."

"Ok." Said Leanne as they got into the shower. After they took their shower, they went and got dressed. When they got downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I get it." Said Randy. "You can go into the kitchen and get everything set up."

Leanne nodded as she went into the kitchen while Randy went to open the door. Standing on the other side was Sam with a little girl who looks no older than 4 years old.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank **_Animal-Viper-Cena Fan_**, **_xxxRKOEnigmaxxx_**, and **_MJK'sGirl52886_** for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Now on to the next chapter. Enjoy! Remember: I don't own anyone except for the OC's.**

**A/N: This chapter will explain more about the bitter relationship between Sam and Leanne. It also explains more about the past relationship between Leanne and Randy. I hope that it doesn't confuse anyone. If you have any questions about it, don't hesitate to e-mail me. I will give a better explanation. Thanks!**

"Sam, what are you doing here?" said Randy.

"I came to see you." Said Sam as she placed the girl down on her feet. Randy smiled at her as he let her inside the house.

"Shouldn't you have called first? As far as you know, I could have been busy or wasn't here."

"I know, but I had something important to tell you and I thought coming over and telling you face to face would be a better idea." Said Sam.

"Tell me what Sam? That this little girl is my daughter?" said Randy pissed as he pointed into the house.

Sam looked at him in shock as she said, "How did you know?"

"You told my dad remember? Then he called me yesterday and asked me if I knew anything about her, which you didn't inform me that you were pregnant in the first place."

"I was about to tell you but…" Sam started but she was cut off by Randy.

"Don't bring Leanne into this. She had nothing to do with it. You had plenty of time to tell me, but you were busy trying to ruin Leanne's life to tell me anything."

Sam looked down as she said, "You're right. I was jealous ok. I know I still could have told you regardless, but it seemed like you were busy with her than being with me."

"Sam, you know that isnt true. You know as well as I do that she is my best friend. If I even said hi to her, you always get mad. Then it seems like you got even worse when I started dating her."

"But you didn't have a problem with it when you came back to me that one night." Said Sam as she smirked at him.

"That was because I was drunk and wasn't thinking. When she caught us that morning, I knew I have hurt her. But I couldn't shake the feeling off because I knew she couldn't trust me like she used to. Plus I knew I went overboard because not only I cheated on her with you, but I cheated on her with Kelly the week before."

"If you care about her that much, why did you cheat on her in the first place?" asked Sam.

"Honestly, it was because I thought I didn't deserve someone like her." Said Randy as he leaned back onto the house as he closed his eyes.

Sam looked at him in shock. "Why do you think that? I know we don't get along, but I know she always have been there for you."

Randy sighed as he said, "I know Sam, but it seems like I'm always hurting her. I just think she deserves the best and I'm not that person. You should know that, you even said it yourself."

"Randy, I know I did say that, but the one thing that I realized is that she has changed you for the better. You're not like how you used to be."

"I know. I just wished that I would have been there for her more while we were together. But I can't take back what I did."

"But she forgave you though. I know it was hard for her to do it, but she still stuck by you. I know it probably wasn't easy, but I'm glad she did." Said Sam.

"I know." Said Randy as he looked at her. "Why are you saying good things about her all of a sudden?"

"Well, if I have to bring our daughter over to spend time with you, we would have to get along."

"Actually Sam, she always tried to get along with you, but you made it difficult for her."

"Like I said before, I was jealous. Plus, I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with her. I saw how she made you happy and I should have left it at that. That was the thing I wanted the most was to see you happy."

"Well thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Said Randy as he smiled.

"No problem." Said Sam. "Well let me go and get her so that I can leave."

"If you don't mind, can I keep her for a few hours? I want to get to know her more."

"Sure." Said Sam. "By the way, her name is Alyssa. Alyssa Leigh Orton."

"You gave her my last name?" asked Randy as he looked at her.

"Yeah. In case you didn't look at her Randy, she looks just like you."

"True." Said Randy. "Thanks for letting me keep her for a while."

"No problem." Said Sam. "I just wanted her to spend some time with you. Well, I'll go and say bye to her before I leave."

"Ok." Said Randy as both of them went into the house. As they went into the kitchen, they saw Alyssa with Leanne at the table eating.

Leanne looked up at them as she stood up. "I'll give you guys some time alone."

"No you don't have to." Said Sam. "I just came to talk to her a little bit before I go."

"She's your daughter?" Leanne asked as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah, she is. She's mine and Randy's." said Sam as she looked back at Leanne.

Leanne at this point felt tears stinging in her eyes as she tried not to think about the miscarriage. As she wiped them away, Sam looked at her concerned as she said, "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Sam, don't play innocent with me. You know as much as I do that you and Kelly sent Cody after me that night of Randy's birthday party. Not only was I bruised and hurt, but I suffered a miscarriage." Said Leanne as she was pissed. "You and Kelly knew I was pregnant with Randy's baby, but you girls didn't want me to have it. That's why you girls planned this whole thing to get me out of the way so that you can have him for yourselves."

At that moment Sam smirked at her. Randy on the other hand was shocked by the news that he just heard. As he was about to speak, he heard Sam say, "You can't prove it."

"You think so?" Leanne said as Sam nodded. Leanne then smirked at Sam as she said, "That's where you're wrong. I can prove it. In fact, I can give him a call right now."

As Leanne picked up her cell phone, Sam felt her body tense up as she said, "Who are you going to call?"

"The one person you and Kelly never expected to be there, Alex Riley. What you didn't know was that Mike sent him after me to see if I was ok after I caught Kelly and Randy together that day. He found me and took me to the hospital and called Ted to let him know what happened."

At this time Sam gulped. She looked at Leanne as Leanne said, "Why did you do it Sam? I didn't try to break you and Randy up while you guys were dating. In fact I respected you."

"That's because I was jealous of you." Said Sam. "You always made Randy happy and were always there for him when he needed someone. Basically, you were everything to him that I wasn't."

"But you and he must had something good going on because you wouldn't have a daughter right now." Said Leanne. "You don't know how good you have it because of her. For the past 3 years, I have been suffering over the lost of my daughter and you're jealous of me? Honestly, I should be jealous of you."

Sam looked at her in shock. She looked down as she said, "I haven't even thought of it that way. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's something that I have to deal with, even though it hurts." Said Leanne as she dried her tears.

Sam nodded as she said, "But I'm really sorry though."

"I know." Said Leanne. At that moment, Alyssa walked over and gave her a hug. She smiled at her as she said, "What's that for princess?"

"To cheer you up. I don't want you to be sad." Said Alyssa.

"Aww thanks." Leanne said as she picked Alyssa up and sat her down on her lap.

"Welcome." Said Alyssa.

At that moment, Sam looked at Randy and said, "Want me to bring her back later?"

"Yeah. I'll come and get her this weekend." He said. Sam nodded her head as she turned to Alyssa and said, "Honey, want to stay with daddy this weekend instead?"

She smiled as she nodded her head. Sam smiled as she said, "Then its set. We'll leave you two alone so you can talk."

"Ok." Said Randy as Sam grabbed Alyssa's hand and left. After they heard the door close, Randy went over to Leanne and knelt down to her. "You ok?" he said as he rubs her arm.

She nodded as she said, "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry about what I did and said though."

"Why?" said Randy.

"Randy, we both knew that when you cheated on me that night with Kelly, you felt guilty. If you knew about what Kelly and Sam did, you would be blaming yourself even more than you did. I didn't want you to go through that, so that's why I haven't told you about it until I let it slip a few minutes ago."

Randy sighed as he looked at her. "You're right, but it still doesn't help that I blame myself for us breaking up. As a matter of fact, I still feel guilty about it."

"Don't be." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We all made mistakes before. You just happen to learn from it and it changed you for the better. Plus, you're with Maria now."

"But it doesn't change anything between us though." Said Randy.

"What do you mean by that Randy?"

"Leanne, you know as well as I do that we never stopped loving each other. We can deny it all we want, but it's not going to change. That kiss we had on Monday proves it."

"I know." Said Leanne.

Randy kissed her on her forehead as he said, "Things will get better. I know it will."

Leanne nodded as she said, "I know it will too."

As they both stood up, Randy leaned in and kissed her. As she kissed him back, she felt Randy pick her up and sat her down on the table. Leanne broke the kiss and was about to say something as Randy whispered, "Its going to be ok, don't worry."

Leanne nodded her head as Randy got in between her legs. Since she was wearing a dress, he smiled to himself knowing that she made it easy for him. As she laid her head on his shoulders, she felt him push her underwear to the side as he slid into her. He felt her tighen her arms around his body as he whispered, "Relax baby, I got you."

"Ok." She whispered as she felt her body relax against him. He picked her up and propped her against the wall. They then started to make love while being as quiet as they could. After they finished, Randy laid his head on her shoulder as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Randy. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't worry about anything baby. As long as you're in my life, I'll protect you."

"You don't have to do that." Leanne said as she looked back at him.

"I know I don't but I want to. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Randy said as he slid out of her and put her down.

"I don't want to see you hurt either." Said Leanne as they straightened out their clothes.

"I know. Just trust me on this." Said Randy as she nodded. "Good."

"What are we going to do about Maria and Ted?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I know one thing, I can't leave Maria." Said Randy.

Leanne sighed as she sat down. "I know that Randy, she's your girlfriend."

"But baby, that's not the only reason why I can't leave her." Said Randy.

"Then what is it?" said Leanne.

"She's pregnant." Said Randy.

At that moment, Leanne buried her head in her hands. "Thanks Randy for making me feel even guiltier for sleeping with you. I don't want to hurt Maria, but now hearing that from you makes me just like Kelly."

Randy knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes as he said, "Baby, are you listening to yourself? Don't compare yourself to her. You're not like her at all."

"It's true." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, its not. Trust me, Kelly probably slept with more than half of the guys in the locker room. I know for a fact you're not like that."

"I know, but I just can't shake off this guilty feeling that I have. I mean I love Ted, but after what happened between us, I really don't know right now."

"You don't have to worry about it." Said Randy. "We have been in this situation before and we came out fine."

"I guess you're right." Said Leanne.

"I know I am." Said Randy as they grinned. Randy then stood up and pulled her up along with him. "Now, let's go to a dinner and a movie."

"Why?"

"Well, judging by what went down today, you need to cheer up. So I'm taking you out and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, lead the way boss." She said as they laughed.

"Now, that's the Leanne I missed." Randy said as they got ready and headed out to his hummer to go to the movies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well readers, here is another chapter to this story. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you do the others. Enjoy reading!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Remember I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

The rest of the week has passed and before they knew it, it was time for Monday Night Raw. As Leanne and Maryse walked into the arena, they were bombarded by their diva friends.

"About time you guys got here." Said Amber.

"Hey, if it wasn't for the heavy traffic and the hotel mixing up our reservations, we would have been here earlier." Said Maryse.

"What happened at the hotel?" asked Melina.

"Well as of this moment, I have to room with Mike and Maryse has to room with Ted." Said Leanne.

"And when we tried to get them to change them, they told us that they could change Leanne's but not mine." Added Maryse.

"Yeah and if I would have changed mine, I wouldn't have a room because the hotel was booked to capacity." Said Leanne.

"That sucks." Said Natalya as they nodded. At that moment all of their guys ran up to them.

"There are our girls." Said John Morrison as he kissed Amber while the other guys did the same.

"Hey guys." Said the girls.

Then they noticed that Maryse and Leanne still had their bags. "What took you girls so long?" said Mike.

"Heavy traffic and a mix up at the hotel." Said Maryse.

"You mean…" said Ted as the girls nodded.

"I'm rooming with Mike and Maryse is rooming with you." Said Leanne. "And they won't change it either."

"That sucks." Said John Cena. "Why would the hotel do something like that?"

"I can explain it for you guys." Said Stephanie as she walked up. Everyone gave her their attention as she continued, "Later tonight Maryse and Ted are going to be paired up in a storyline. To make it look real, they would have to stay in the same hotel room and do everything together."

"So you mean like a relationship type storyline?" asked Ted as Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Then she turned to Mike and Leanne and asked, "You guys are going to be ok with it?"

"As long as it's for the fans, I'm fine." Said Mike as Leanne nodded.

"That's good. Now in order for it to work, we have to take Ted and Maria out of the 8 person tag match tonight along with Jack and Michelle. Then we're going to have Jack and Michelle out in the ring issuing a challenge. Ted and Maryse are going to answer that challenge and we will have an inter-gender tag match." Said Stephanie.

"So that means Randy and I will have a regular tag match." Asked Leanne and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah because I know Kelly isn't trained to wrestle the men like you are. I also know you guys don't have a problem with both Jack and Michelle, so we thought it would be better that the match would be between the four of you. Besides the feud between Mike and Cena, your feud is the second hottest thing we got going right now."

"Really?" said Randy.

"Yeah." Said Stephanie as she looked at Leanne. "I know it's personal, but do you think you could handle it?"

"Yeah I could." Said Leanne.

"Great. We will put Maria in your corner as well since she's part of the storyline." Said Stephanie. "Now you all need to get ready for the show tonight. Maryse and Ted, follow me. You need to pick up your new scripts."

"Ok." Said both Ted and Maryse. As everyone started to go their separate ways, Leanne pulled Stephanie aside.

"Steph, I have a question."

"I know what you're going to ask. We won't go that far and say anything about your miscarriage. I know it's painful for you to even think about it. Don't worry." Stephanie said as she smiled at her.

"Thanks." Said Leanne as she gave her a hug.

"No problem. Have you told Randy yet?"

"I let it slip last week when Sam came over. She brought over Randy's daughter for him to meet her. I thought she was there to rub it in my face, so I kind of got into an argument with her and it came out." Said Leanne as she sighed. "I just don't want him to blame himself for it because I know it's not his fault."

"I know how it feels, but as I can tell from hearing Randy and John talk earlier, you and he seemed to have grown closer."

"We did. I know that I have to be careful though because we're dating other people and if one thing goes wrong, everyone that's involved will be hurt."

"Yeah, I know." Said Stephanie. "But you don't have to worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks." Leanne said just as Randy, Ted, and Maryse came over.

"We're ready to pick up our scripts." Said Ted as Stephanie nodded.

"Ok, they're in my office. Come with me." She said as they followed her.

After they left, Randy turned to Leanne and said, "Are you going to be ok with this?"

"Honestly I am as long as they don't bring up about the miscarriage."

"I know they won't. Steph's not going to let that happen." Said Randy as he grabbed her hand. "Don't worry too much."

"I'm not. Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem baby." Said Randy as Jack Swagger and Michelle McCool walked up to them.

"So you guys heard the news about the match?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, we did. Stephanie just told us that they came up with a romantic storyline with Ted and Maryse, so they took him and Maria out of the match along with you two." Said Randy.

"I'm glad because I didn't want to be on the same team with Kelly. I hate her just as much as you guys do." Said Michelle as they laughed.

"I wonder if Kelly actually has any friends." Said Leanne.

"I think besides the Bellas and Alicia, the answer would be no." said Jack. Then he turned to Randy and said, "I just wanted to apologize for last week when I attacked you in your match. I didn't want to, but Vince made us come out."

"It's cool." Said Randy. "You were just doing your job. We're not mad at you."

"Thanks." Said Michelle.

"No problem." Said Leanne. Then she looked at Randy and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm going to go to the locker room and change."

"Ok." He said as her and Michelle took off. As they left, Jack turned to Randy and said, "I heard that Maria's pregnant. So I want to congratulate you."

"Thanks man." Said Randy as he smiled. "I can't wait to be a dad again."

"What do you mean again?" asked Jack as they reached Randy's locker room.

Randy sighed as he said, "I found out last week that I have a four year old daughter by Sam."

"You mean she didn't tell you all this time?"

"Nope. I guess to make up for the time that I lost with her, she brought her over this weekend. She's such a sweet little girl. We bonded instantly."

"That's good." Said Jack. "But what about her and Leanne? I know about the problems between Leanne and Sam, but did Sam ever tell your daughter bad things about her?"

"I know that she did, but she didn't let that stop her. They both are really close. I'm just happy that she doesn't act like Sam." Said Randy.

"Me too." Said Jack. At that moment, Maria came up.

"Hey Randy." She said as she kissed him.

"Hey baby." Said Randy.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll talk to you guys later." Said Jack as he started to leave.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Said both Randy and Maria. As soon as he left, Randy got a text on his phone.

"Who is it?" said Maria as Randy read the message.

"It's Leanne letting me know that she's going to practice with Mike in the ring."

"Yeah, she did tell me that. I met her in the locker room and she told me where to find you so we can spend time together. But if you want to work out, it's fine with me."

"I will in a few minutes, but I'm hungry. Want to head to catering?" said Randy.

"Sure, let's go." Said Maria as they head towards catering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Time for another update. I'm sorry for being late. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as much as you do the others. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, lol. I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

Meanwhile as Mike and Leanne are practicing, they didn't notice that Alex Riley and John Cena were joining them in the ring. As she tried to whip Mike into the ropes, he reversed it and sent her right smack into John.

"I'm so sorry." She said as John held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, me too John. We didn't see you." Said Mike.

"Don't worry about it, we should have said something." Said John. He then looked at Leanne as he continued, "Are you ok?"

"I will be in a minute. I'll just walk it off." She said.

"Babe just relax, you're still out of it. Just stay still for a minute." Said John as he started to rub her side a bit.

"Ok." Said Leanne as she started to relax.

"Dude, how did you know she was out of it?" asked Alex as he looked at John.

"You can tell when you look into her eyes man." Said John. "And then there's the fact that I helped train her. I always have a habit of knocking the breath out of her when I either do an extreme move to her or if she runs into me, just like she did a few minutes ago."

"I'm surprised that she wasn't hurt by you." Said Mike.

"I know man. Sometimes I don't know my own strength, until I'm in the ring with her. That's when I have to tone it down a bit."

"But you never do." Said Leanne as they laughed.

"That's because you tell me not to."

"John, if I have to wrestle the men, I have to expect it. I know you guys aren't going to take it easy on us."

"She's right about that." Said Amber as her and the rest of their diva friends walked to the ring along with Ted, Randy, Morrison, Chris Masters and Jericho.

"Well, I guess we trained you girls good." Said John as he let Leanne go. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes dad." Said Leanne as everyone laughed.

"I can't help that I care about her." Said John. "In fact, I care about all of you girls."

"We know and we're grateful." Said Natalya as all the girls agree.

"Thanks." Said John as he blushed.

"No problem." Said the girls.

At that moment Leanne looked at Mike as he said. "Want to continue practicing?"

"Sure that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Said Mike as they got into position.

As everyone else got out of the ring, John asked, "Mike, what were you and Leanne about to do before she ran into me?"

"This." Said Mike as him and Leanne locked up. "Ready?" he wispered as Leanne nodded. Leanne tried to whip Mike to the ropes, but he reversed it and whipped her instead. She bounced off the ropes and ran back towards Mike. He tried to give her a clothesline, but she ducked and ran to the other side. She flipped off the ropes and caught Mike with a back elbow spring. As they both got up, Mike took a swing at Leanne, but she ducked and caught Mike and did a standing moonsault powerslam (I'm not sure what the name of it is, but it was that move that JoMo did on Bryan at the Royal Rumble).

As she got up, everyone looked at her in shock, including Morrison.

"Oh my God." Said Leanne as she looked over at Morrison. "John, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be." Said Morrison. "It was a relief to me that someone else can pull that off besides me. But I never thought that it would be you though."

"I know. Especially to a guy that's almost twice her size." Said Alex as everyone agreed. Leanne then went over and helped Mike up.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You did a good job." Said Mike as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Said Leanne as she smiled at him.

"No problem." Said Mike as he smiled back at her. "Just one question: How did you learn that move? I know Morrison didn't teach you since he was just as shocked as we were."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess I had an adrenaline rush and did it. I didn't know if I hurt you, so that's why I asked if you were ok earlier since it was my first time doing it."

"Gotcha." Said Mike. "But don't worry, I'm good."

"Ok." Said Leanne.

Then they looked at everyone as Mike said, "Anyone want to practice with us?"

"Not after that." Said John Cena.

"What's wrong John? Afraid that I will hit that move on you too?" said Leanne as everyone laughed.

John blushed as he said, "I bet you could. Its just that it is almost time for the show to start. They will be letting fans in the building in about 30 minutes."

"Ok." Said everyone as they headed backstage. When they got to the locker rooms Leanne felt Randy grab her arm and he pulled her into his locker room. Leanne looked up at him as she said, "You ok?"

"Not really. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Randy, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm going to be fine." She said as she went and sat down on the couch. "I don't want you to stress yourself out from worrying about me."

"I know but I can't help it from all the things you went through." Said Randy as he sat down beside her. "I got a feeling something is going to happen out there with you tonight and I won't be there to protect you."

Leanne leaned in and kissed him. "Nothing's going to happen to me, you just have to trust me. I have faith in you."

"I know you do baby girl. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know Randy, I know." She said as she rubs his arm.

At that moment, Randy leaned in and kissed her. As she kissed him back, he pushed her on the couch as he got on top of her. They took off their clothes as they broke the kiss. As she looked up at him, he looked back at her as he whispers, "We have to be quiet ok. We don't want to get caught."

Leanne nodded as she felt Randy slide into her. She tightens her arms around him as he rubs her sides. "Baby, why are you always so tense when we do this?" he whispers as he starts to move in and out of her slowly.

"Because I'm afraid we might get caught." She whispers back as her arms loosen up their grip. "I don't want us to get into trouble."

"Just relax ok? Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He said as she nodded. He then picked her up off the couch and pushed her against the wall as he slide in and out of her faster. After a few minutes, she felt Randy's arms tighten around her as they both felt their release. When they finished, Leanne laid her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "Thanks Randy for always being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me baby. I'm going to be here for you regardless." Randy whispered back as he slid out of her and placed her on the ground.

As they put on their clothes, Leanne looked at Randy as she said, "You haven't told Maria about us, did you?"

Randy started to feel his anger rise as he looked at her. "No, I didn't tell Maria about us. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well excuse me for being worried about you. I know how much you love her and if she knew, you would lose her and your baby forever. Basically I don't want her to go through what I went through. And if that happens, I know you would never forgive yourself because you would have lost the best thing that happened to you." Leanne snapped.

Randy at that moment calmed down as Leanne went to the couch. She sat down and buried her head in her hands as she said, "I'm sorry."

Randy knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands as he said, "Don't be sorry. I'm the one that got mad for no reason. You were just concerned about me and I never had anyone care for me like you do. I'm grateful for that. But you were wrong about one thing though."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Even though I love Maria, she wasn't the best thing that has happened to me. You were. If I haven't cheated on you or got involved with Kelly at all, we would still be together."

"Would we Randy? Who knows, if you didn't cheat on me with Kelly, it would have been someone else."

Randy sighed as he said, "No it wouldn't. You're friends with most of the divas here except for Kelly and the Bellas and you know how I feel about the Bellas. If I could take back that time I cheated on you with Kelly, I would. But I know I can't and that hurts me the most to see you suffering from it."

Leanne looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She gave him a hug as she said, "Please don't punish yourself any further. All I want is to see you happy. Plus, it seems like Cody brings out the worst in you."

"Look who's talking, Kelly brings out the worst in you too." Randy said as they laughed. "If it wasn't for me, you would have beaten her to a pulp."

"She had no right to mess with me or my friends. When we have our match tonight, she won't know what hit her."

"So will Cody." Said Randy as he looked at her. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we are as long as you are." She said as she smiled at him.

"As long as I have you, I am." He said as he smiled back. As they got up, he continued. "We have to get ready for our match. Its at the end of the first hour."

"Ok." She said as she got up. "I have to go change anyway."

As she went and got her ring gear, she heard Randy smirk and say, "Can I join you?"

She smirked back at him as she said, "You know how much I would love that, but I wouldn't want someone to walk in on us."

As soon as she said that, someone knocked on the door. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know, especially when we are here." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Go ahead and change. I'll answer it."

"Ok." Leanne said as she goes into the bathroom. Randy went and answered the door only to find John Cena standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's another update (Two in one night, I know it's a shocker, lol). I hope that you guys enjoy this one as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual.**

"Hey bro, are you ok?" John asked as he entered the room.

"Not really." Whispered Randy as he closed the door.

"Why are you whispering?" asked John.

Randy pointed to the bathroom as he said, "Leanne's in there."

John nodded as he looked at Randy. Randy sighed as he went to the couch. "John, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" John asked as Randy looked up at him. The expression on Randy's face told him everything. "You still thinking about what you told me earlier about your feelings for Leanne coming back?"

Randy nodded as he said, "Yeah, but now they are stronger than ever. John, ever since that kiss we had last week, I can't stop thinking about being with her. I mean I tried to forget about it and move on with Maria, but I can't. I'm so confused at the moment."

"I know man." Said John as he sat down beside him. "But if you asked me, I always thought that the love between you two was still there, even after you broke up with her."

"It is. I just didn't realize it until last week. It has brought us closer together, but I still get the feeling that I'm going to lose her, just like I did that night of my birthday."

"Randy, you wouldn't have lost her that night if you hadn't cheated on her with Kelly."

Before Randy said anything, the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Leanne in her ring gear. "Hey John." She said as she smiled at him.

"Hey." John said as he smiled back.

"Well since you guys are talking, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to catering and catch up with the girls." Said Leanne as the guys nodded.

As she started for the door, Randy grabbed her arm. He felt her relax as she looked up at him. "Babe, you have to stop being tense around me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know Randy, but you know how I'm always on edge before the show starts. I can't help it."

"Oh really? Because babe I can read you like a book." Said Randy. "You know you're tense around me because you're afraid that either Ted or Maria is going to catch us together at some point."

"And you don't feel the same way?" said Leanne.

Randy sighed as John said, "She's right man."

"I know John, but what can I do? I just can't ignore the feelings I have for her. I need her."

"Are you sure about that?" said John as he looked at Randy.

Randy sighed as he looked down. He was holding Leanne tightly against his body. He realized that he always does this when he's afraid that she's going to leave him. He looked back at John and nodded his head. "But I can't leave Maria though."

"Does Maria make you happy?" asked John.

"Yeah she does, but so does Leanne." Said Randy.

"Yeah I can tell because you always hold her like that when you think you are about to lose her." Said John.

Randy sighed because he always knew John could read him like a book. "You're right. Ever since what happened that night, I always felt the need to protect her. She got hurt because of what I did."

"Randy, please stop feeling guilty." Said Leanne as she looked up at him. "Me getting hurt was not your fault at all."

"She's right Randy. You know Kelly and Sam did what they did despite your relationship with Leanne. They didn't want to see you guys happy."

"I know." Said Randy. "We just have to find a way to get through this."

"We always do." Said Leanne. She turns around and kisses him. As she broke the kiss, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Trust me ok."

"You don't have to worry about that babe, I always do." Said Randy as he rubs her arm.

She smiles at him as she said, "Good. Now I think its time for you to get ready for our match tonight."

Randy and John laughed as Randy said, "Yes ma'am."

Leanne chuckled as she walked to the door. "I'll see you a few minutes before our match."

"Ok." Said both John and Randy before she left. Randy meanwhile went to change into his gear as he continued to talk to John.

An hour later, Leanne and Maria left the locker room to head for the gorilla position. As they arrived, they saw Randy there already waiting. "Hey Randy." They said.

"Hey girls." He said as he smiled. "You girls ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." They said. At that moment, Leanne's theme song started to play. "See you out there." Said Leanne as she started for the ring.

"Ok." Said Randy and Maria as Leanne headed towards the ring. After she got into the ring and did her pose, Voices started to play and Randy and Maria came out to huge cheers. Randy got in the ring and did his pose while Maria went to sit over at the announcer's table.

"You ready?" He asked as Cody and Kelly came out.

"Yep." She said as they laughed. Cody and Kelly finally entered the ring and both teams went to their corners. The match started off with the girls. As Kelly got in Leanne's face, she started talking trash. Both went back and forth until Kelly slapped Leanne. Leanne then got pissed and speared Kelly on the mat and laid it into her much to the delight of the crowd. Kelly tried to fight back, and after a few minutes, she got Leanne off of her. Kelly got up and as she pulled Leanne up by her hair, Leanne kicked Kelly and did a standing DDT. As she went for the cover, Kelly kicked out for the two count. They both went back and forward and as Kelly had the upper hand, she tagged in Cody.

Cody had this massive grin on his face as he came in. Leanne started getting to her feet and was still out of it when he walked over. He knew she needed to tag Randy in but he was going to have some fun first.

"Babe, tag me in!" Randy yelled. As Cody heard that, it made him furious. He started to run over to knock Randy off the ring apron, but Leanne caught Cody by surprise and did the move she practiced with Mike earlier. Leanne then got up and tagged Randy in. Randy got in and started laying into Cody as everyone cheered.

As the match progressed, Kelly and Leanne were down and making their way over to their corners for a tag. Both made the tag and the guys came in. Cody ran over to Randy and tried to clothesline him. Randy ducked and as Cody bounced off the ropes, he tried to clothesline him again, but to no avail. As Cody bounced off the rope again, Randy hit the scoop slam on Cody. As Randy got into position to do the RKO, Kelly then got into the ring. This prompts Leanne to get into the ring as well and when she did that, she ran over and drop kicked Kelly out of the ring. As Leanne backed up smirking at Kelly down on the floor, she didn't know that Cody had got back up and Randy was down.

"You're mine now." Cody said as he grabbed her and turned her around.

"You wish." Said Leanne as she pushed Cody off of her and hit him with a soccer kick to the head. This prompts Cody to turn around and walk right into an RKO from Randy. Randy then went for the cover and won it for their team. After the match was over, Maria met them in the ring and they celebrated their win. They then got out of the ring and headed to the back.

"Great job you guys." Said Maria as they reached backstage.

"Thanks Maria." Said both Randy and Leanne.

"But for some reason, I have a feeling we're not going to hear the end of those two. Kelly is going to want payback." Said Leanne.

"Cody will too." Said Randy. "Whenever they want it, we'll be waiting."

"Yep." Said Leanne as they laughed. As they reached Randy's locker room, Leanne turned to them and said, "I'll see you two later. I'm going to see the girls."

"Ok." They both said as she left. Randy then turned to Maria as she said, "Can we head to the hotel? I'm a little tired."

"Sure we can baby, I'm finished anyway. Let me pack up and we'll go." Said Randy as he packed up his clothes and they left, but not before sending Leanne a text telling her that he's leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone who is still reading this story at this point. I'm sorry that it is taking me a while to update (all thanks to writer's block), but once I get into the groove of writing again, I will update frequently. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's.**

After Raw ended, everyone was heading back to the hotel. As Leanne arrived at the hotel, she walked up to the room that she's sharing with Mike. Remembering he had both of the key cards, she knocked on the door. The door opened and standing on the other side was Alex Riley.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room." Said Leanne as she started to leave.

"Leanne, wait." Said Mike as he came to the door. Leanne turned around just as Mike continued. "You have the right room. Alex is staying with us as well because of our storyline."

"Oh, I didn't know." Said Leanne. "I don't want to make you two uncomfortable though, so I can see if I can bunk with one of the divas."

"No, its ok." Said Mike as he pulled her in the room. "You can still room with us."

"Ok." Said Leanne as Alex closed the door. Since there were two beds in the room, she turned to the guys and said, "I'll sleep on the couch and let you two have the beds."

"Not going to happen." Said Alex. "If you want, you and I can share a bed. I won't do anything to you. Even if I did, I can't stand the risk getting my ass kicked by the Three Musketeers, meaning Cena, Randy and Ted."

"That's true." Said Leanne as they laughed. "Well, it's for one night anyway so what is the worst that could happen."

"We all get drunk and have…" started Alex as both Leanne and Mike glared at him. "Well she asked."

"But you didn't have to answer." Said Leanne as she grinned.

"Yeah Alex." Said Mike as he turned to Leanne. "Better yet, I'll let you share the bed with me. Alex might try to pull something if we aren't careful."

"I can believe that." Said Leanne as she grabbed her pajamas. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok, go ahead." Said Mike as she went into the bathroom. After she went in, Mike hit Alex on the back of his head. "Man, what the hell were you thinking? You can't hit on her."

"I wasn't trying to hit on her, it just came out wrong." Said Alex. "You know I always had a thing for her. But all of this with her and Orton being so close made me back off. He's being so protective of her."

"I know." Said Mike. "He's not doing it on purpose. I believe he's protecting her because he doesn't want to see any one hurt her like he did."

"Then why is he ok with her going out with Ted? He knew Ted hurt her the first time they went out. Is it because he trusts him that much?"

"Might be, but I believe that's not the real reason." Said Mike.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex as they sat down.

"I just have a feeling that Randy's still in love with her. It's true that he did cheat on her when they dated, but I believe that he's just not over her."

"Yeah, I know. I had that same feeling too, especially tonight when they were in their match. I know he's with Maria but you can still see the signs between him and Leanne."

"True." Said Mike as the door to the bathroom opened. As Leanne walked out, Mike whispered to Alex, "We'll talk about it later."

Alex nodded as Leanne said, "Mike, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Sure, go ahead." He said. "Alex and I were just about to head off to bed ourselves. We have a radio interview in the morning."

"Cool." Said Leanne as they got in the bed. "I hope that you guys have fun."

"I hope so too as long as they don't invite Michael Cole." Said Mike as he laughed. "I have to give him props for elevating my character, but he gets on my nerves though."

"He gets on everybody's nerves with his talking." Said Alex. "And then wonders why no one wants to be his friend."

"He idolizes you guys so much, that's why." Said Leanne as she grinned.

"Got jokes now huh?" said Mike as they laughed. "But I wish Vince would change his character again."

"Me too. Sometimes I just want to go out there and strangle him."

"Us too, but we can't because we're heels." Said Alex.

"I know." Said Leanne as she heard Mike yawn. "Well since Mike is sleepy, we can go to sleep. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning."

"Ok Lee." Said both Mike and Alex as they all fell asleep.

The next morning, as Leanne woke up, she saw that her head was resting on Mike's shoulder as his arm was wrapped lightly around her. She smiled as she heard her phone vibrate letting her know she had a text. She reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was a text from Randy.

_Baby, are you going to be busy this morning. – Randy_

She smiled as she read the text. She then replied:

**Not at all Randy. I don't have any appearances for today. Why? – Leanne**

_Because I want to see you. Can you come to my room?_

**Are you alone right now?**

_I will be in a few minutes. Maria has an autograph signing and she is in the shower getting ready._

**Don't you have somewhere to go today as well?**

_Yeah I do, but it will be this afternoon. I'm free all morning._

**Ok, just let me know when she leaves. I'll be there as soon as Mike leaves.**

_Ok baby, see you then._

**Ok.**

After she finished texting Randy, Leanne looked over just as Mike woke up. She smiled at him as she said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Mike said as he smiled back at her. Then he saw how close they were and he blushed. "I'm so sorry."

They sat up as she said, "It's ok. Most likely it was my fault. I probably wasn't comfortable enough and started moving around in the bed. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize. I understand completely. I'm like that most of the time too. But I was actually comfortable lying beside you for once. So it's cool." Said Mike as he smiled.

"Me too." Said Leanne.

Mike then got out of bed as he said, "So, do you have any appearances for today?"

"I don't have any for today, but I think I have to help Maryse with something later on." She then saw Mike looking at her as she continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell her about us sharing a bed."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. She knows we wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Yeah, I know." She said as she looked at him. "She's lucky to have someone like you."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Said Mike as he grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to get ready for today. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry." Said Leanne as she smiled.

"Ok. You know I care about you. I don't want to see you upset about anything."

"I know and I appreciate that. I just wish that I can have more guy friends like you that I can talk to. I know I have Randy and John, but I can just be me around you and you can understand what I am going through."

"I know. Just know that I'm here for you when you need me." Said Mike as she nodded. He heads into the bathroom to get changed. As he closed the door, Alex started to stir as he wakes up. Leanne grins at him as she said, "Morning sleepyhead."

Alex smiled at her as he said, "Got jokes huh?"

"Nope." She said as she smirks at him.

"If I were you, I'll take that back. No one calls me a sleepyhead and gets away with it." Said Alex as he gets up off of his bed and walks closer to her.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will do this." Alex said as he started to tickle Leanne.

Leanne tried to cover herself up but its no use. She was laughing so hard that she fell back onto the bed and Alex was on top of her. "Ok, ok, I'll take that back."

"That's what I thought." Said Alex as he stopped. As Leanne tried to catch her breath, she made a mistake by looking into his eyes. Before they knew it, Alex leaned down and kissed her. After a minute, they came to their senses and broke the kiss.

Alex then looked at her as he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Said Leanne as she broke eye contact with him.

"Babe, look at me." Alex said as he turned her face to him. He rubs her sides as he continues, "I know you are nervous that someone will find out about this. Don't be. I'm not going to tell anyone about that kiss, just like the other times we kissed."

"I know you won't but I can't help it. I don't want you to get into trouble, especially with Mike."

"But that's the price I'm willing to take babe. I would rather take the blame for you anytime because I love you that much."

"It wouldn't be right for you to take the fall for me though. If we didn't kiss that day when you tried to calm me down after that fight with Kelly, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"But it was worth it to me. I don't know about you, but I thought that kiss that night brought us closer."

As Leanne was about to say something, they heard the bathroom door open. Alex got off of Leanne quickly as Mike walked in. He looked at both of them as he said, "Is everything ok?"

Leanne nodded as she said, "Yeah, it is. I thought that I could get a few minutes of sleep in but couldn't because Alex was making a lot of noise."

Alex grinned at her as he said, "No I wasn't. I'm always quiet."

"I want to see that day when it comes true." Said Mike as they laughed. He then turned to Alex and said, "Well the bathroom's yours. We leave in about 30 minutes."

"Ok." Said Alex as he grabbed his clothes. As soon as Mike went into the living room, Alex turned to Leanne as he whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem." whispered Leanne as he kissed her before he went to get dressed. After he finished, he came out and said, "I'm ready Mike."

"Ok." Said Mike as they headed towards the door. "We'll see you later Leanne."

"Ok guys. Good luck with your interview."

"Thanks." They both said as they headed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this one as well. I would also like to thank Viper Cena Fan for the review. It was greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, lol.**

As soon as both of them left, Leanne's phone beeped stating that she had a text. She opened it up and read it.

_Maria has just left. You can come over. - Randy_

**I will in a few minutes. I have to put on some clothes. I'm still in my pajamas.**

_You don't have to baby. Just come the way you are. I'm not dressed either._

**Ok, but I'm bringing some clothes with me. I have to meet Maryse this afternoon.**

_Ok baby. Can't wait to see you._

**Me either. Be there in a couple of minutes.**

_Ok._

Leanne went to her suitcase and got out an outfit to put on that day. After she got her shoes and all the stuff she needed, she left and went to Randy's room and knocked. After a few seconds, Randy answered the door wearing nothing but his pajama pants. He smiled as he let her in. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Randy." She said as he closed the door. As he walked closer to her, he said, "No one saw you, did they?"

Leanne shook her head no as she said, "Not really. Randy you know how paranoid I get when I have to sneak around to see you while we are on the road. I just have a feeling I'm going to lose you at some point."

"Baby, don't think like that." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going to let it happen. I need you here with me."

"I know." said Leanne as Randy sat down on the bed and brought her down with him. "I need you too."

As Randy held her tightly against him, he said, "What do you say we get some lunch? If you want, we can go to the restaurant downstairs."

"Yeah we could go, but can we go somewhere else? Where it can just be us and we don't have to worry about getting caught by anyone."

"Yeah, we could. I like that idea better. That way we can be alone and don't have to worry about anything."

"Yeah, I know." She said as she laid her head against his shoulder while closing her eyes. Randy felt her relax against him as he said, "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she opened her eyes. "I'm just glad to be in your arms right now. I need it."

"Me too. It feels so right."

"Yeah, I know. And it makes me feel safe when I'm with you." Said Leanne.

"You know I will always protect you. You don't have to worry about that." Said Randy as he started to lean in and kiss her. As their lips were inches apart, Randy's phone started to ring. "Perfectly good moment ruined." Said Randy as he grabbed his phone. He saw that it was John Morrison calling. "I'll be done in a minute."

Leanne nodded as Randy answered his phone. "Hey John."

"Hey Randy. I hope that I didn't disturb you." Asked John.

"Not really. Actually, I was about to go take a shower, but its cool. So what's up?"

"Well, some of the guys are talking about hanging out before we go to our appearances this afternoon. We wanted to know if you want to come." Said John as Leanne relaxed against Randy's body.

He rubs her arm as he said, "What time do they plan on meeting up?"

"At noon. They all want to go to lunch first before we hang out."

At that moment Randy sighed as he gripped Leanne's arm. "Sure John, I'll go. Where should we meet up?"

"In the lobby downstairs. Then we can agree on what place we can go for lunch."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Ok man. Talk to you later." Said John as they hung up.

As Randy put his phone down, he looked at Leanne as he said, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" asked Leanne as she looked at him.

"For not taking you to lunch. I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Randy, its cool. You're not letting me down at all. I understand. Things always come up and you can't control them."

"I know but I wanted to spend some time with you."

"What do you think we are doing right now?" said Leanne as she grinned.

"Well, true." Said Randy. "But I have to get ready to meet the guys in an hour."

"So? That gives us plenty of time." Said Leanne.

"I love the way you think." Said Randy as he grinned. At that moment, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As she kissed him back, they got up and he pulled her into the bathroom where they took a shower, but not before they made love.

After they finished getting dressed, Randy looked over at Leanne as she was sitting on the bed looking confused. Instantly he went over to her. "Baby, talk to me."

She looked at him as she said, "Its nothing at the moment. I'm just thinking about what Maryse has up her sleeve for later. I'm ok."

"I'm glad." Said Randy as he smiled. "But as for us missing lunch, I promise that I will make it up to you once we get back home."

"I know you will." Said Leanne as she smiled. "That's what I like about you."

"I know." Said Randy. "Well babe, its time for us to go. You will have to leave first so that it won't look suspicious."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She said as she got up and went to the door. Randy kissed her as she walked out the door. After she left, he stayed behind for a couple of minutes to make sure she was gone before he left to meet the guys downstairs.

****Meanwhile before the autograph session****

"Ted, I don't know how long we can keep this up. What we are doing is wrong, especially to Randy and Leanne." Said Maria as they straightened out their clothes.

"I know Maria, but I can't help it. I love you and I know you feel the same about me." Said Ted. "Plus, how do you know if they aren't doing this behind our back as well? They both live in the same house."

"I know they do, but I can't see them getting back together. Randy cheated on her 3 times and two of those times were with Kelly."

Ted looked down as he said, "Yeah I remember. I actually felt bad for her when we found out that he cheated on her with Kelly the night she got hurt."

"Yeah, especially when she found out she was pregnant too. Speaking of being pregnant, I can't keep lying to Randy about this either."

"What do you mean?" asked Ted as he looked at her confused.

Maria got irritated as she said, "What I mean is that the baby's yours you idiot."

"No, it can't be."

"Yes it is and you know it. I spent more time with you than with Randy anyway."

"Then why did you tell Randy you were pregnant last week and that the baby is his?" Ted challenged.

"To throw the suspicion off of us being together. He thinks that I'm two months pregnant when I'm actually 3 months."

"Ok, but why did you bring Leanne into this?" said Ted. As Maria opened her mouth, Ted continued, "And don't say because you knew we loved each other. We had a great relationship as friends and we didn't want to mess it up."

"But both of you agreed to get back together." Said Maria.

"Only because you and everyone else pushed us together by reminding us what I did to her that night at the club. We worked everything out and our friendship has gotten stronger because of it. The reason we didn't date after that was because I didn't want to hurt her again. If she finds out about us, I know it would hurt her the most because every guy she dated cheated on her in some way. In other words, all of this could have been avoided if we told them the truth in the first place."

"I know. But if we did, you know how pissed Randy will be."

"Which is why we should have told them. If you think Randy will be mad at us for cheating, imagine how pissed he will be when he finds out that the baby is not his."

At that moment Maria gulped. "I haven't even thought of that."

"Of course you didn't. You know as well as I do that Randy always wanted a child of his own. You saw how upset he was when he found out that Leanne miscarried. He never forgave himself for cheating on her and quite frankly, I know he still feels that way today."

"I know he does. That's why we can't tell him."

Ted looked at her as he said, "Maria, stop fooling yourself. We can't keep this up any longer. Either you tell him or I will."

Maria looked at him as she said, "You wouldn't."

"I guess you don't know me very well do you. Who do you think told Leanne about Randy cheating on her?"

As Maria was about to say something, an event coordinator came to where they were and said, "Its time to begin."

"Ok." Said Ted as he left. Ted looked back at Maria and said, "We'll finish this when we're through with the autograph session." Maria nodded as they left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! Hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

***Meanwhile with Leanne and Maryse***

"Girl, how many stores do you have left to go to?" asked Leanne as her and Maryse are walking through the mall.

Maryse chuckled as she said, "About 2 more to go."

"Which means we are probably going to 4 more then." Said Leanne as she laughed.

Maryse grinned as she said, "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, as long as we go to a music store before we leave."

"Don't worry, that's one of the stores that I want to go to. We'll go to that one last."

"Cool." Said Leanne as they walked into Victoria's Secret. "Trying to get something for Mike aren't we?" she teased.

"Yep." She said as she grinned. "While you're over there talking, you should do the same thing. I bet Ted would like it."

"I bet he would." Leanne said as she sighed.

Instantly Maryse looked over at her. "I know what that tone means. Spill."

"Ok, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

"You know I won't. You can trust me." Said Maryse.

Leanne nodded as she said, "Is it wrong that I don't have the feelings for Ted like I used to? I mean I still love him, but no more than friends."

"It's not wrong at all, its perfectly normal." Said Maryse. Then she looked at her as she said, "Why?"

As they went over to look at the lotions and the body sprays, Leanne turned to Maryse and said, "My feelings for Randy came back."

Maryse looked at her in shock. "Really?"

Leanne chuckled as she said, "Girl you been around Mike for too long."

"You know I can't help it." Said Maryse as she laughed.

"I know." Said Leanne. "But as for Randy, yeah, it did."

"How long?"

"Ever since last Monday. Randy and I started talking after his match and then ended up kissing."

"If that's all you did, then you don't have to worry about it." Said Maryse as she looked at Leanne. By the look on her face, she knew it was more to the story. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Leanne nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, I did and it wasn't just once either."

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"Honestly, it was this past Saturday, but if you thinking about the last time we had sex, it was a couple of hours ago before I met up with you. He wanted to see me this morning and we waited until after Maria left." Leanne looked down.

"Did you use protection?" Maryse asked.

"Nope, but I'm on the pill though." Said Leanne. Then her face dropped as she continued, "Which reminds me, I didn't take one this morning. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Said Maryse. "Besides, it's still too early to tell if you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that it doesn't come true down the line. I mean I do want children, but if I am pregnant, it will mess everything up for me and him."

"I know the feeling." Said Maryse as they head up to the check out. "But you don't have to worry about it. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Maryse." Leanne said as they paid for their things and left the store. They did the rest of their shopping and then left the mall to go back to the hotel.

As Leanne arrived back at the hotel room she was sharing with Mike, she saw him walk out of the room. "Going to see Maryse?" she asked.

"Yeah. I told her I'm going to take her to dinner before we go to the house show tonight. I think Ted and Randy are already at the arena with Maria so if you need a ride, Alex is still here." Said Mike as he held the door for her. He then grinned as he continued, "Plus Maryse said she had to show me something."

"Thanks Mike." Said Leanne as she grinned. "I hope you enjoy what she got you."

"You know I will." Mike said as he left. As Leanne walked in, she went over and put her bags inside her luggage. She then went into the living room to see Alex watching TV. As she sat down beside him, she lay back onto the sofa and closed her eyes.

Alex turned to her as he said, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Leanne looked at him and said, "Nothing, just tired."

"Come here." He said as he brought her closer to him. As she laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. "You need to get some rest. We don't have to be at the arena until later. Just relax for a moment."

"But I don't want you to be late to the house show. I know how Mike gets when you are late."

"Babe, don't worry about it. Mike's match is the main event. He told me that I don't have to be there right away." Said Alex as he tightens his arm around her. "So we have plenty of time. Plus you don't have to be there right away either. You're not wrestling tonight."

"Ok Alex thanks." She said as got comfortable against him and went to sleep. After she went to sleep, Alex grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He then maneuvered both of them on the sofa so that he is laying down on it and pulled her on top of him. He then wrapped his arms around her as he got comfortable against her. He then kissed her on the lips as he said, "I wish you knew how much I love you. I need you right now." At that moment, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile backstage at the house show, as Randy was getting ready, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened and in walked John Cena and Mike.

"Hey man." They said.

"Hey guys." Said Randy. "Have you guys seen Leanne?"

"Yeah, I did." Said Mike. "She's still at the hotel. When she came back with Maryse, she looked like she was tired. So I told her that she could come with Alex when he came."

"Thanks for telling me Mike. For her to be tired, it meant one thing: Maryse went shopping." Said Randy as he grinned.

"You know it." Said Mike as they laughed. "I hope that Alex lets her get some rest. She's just like you when she's tired."

"Hey!" said Randy as they laughed. "We can't help it."

"We know man." Said John. "Which further proves the point that you and her belong together. You and she are just alike."

Randy sat down on the bench and sighed. "I know man. I love her to death, but it's hard for us to be together right now."

Mike looked at Randy in shock as he said, "So it's true that your feelings for Leanne came back."

Randy nodded as he said, "Yeah, they did."

"When did it start?"

"Last Monday after my match with Cody. While we were backstage, I pulled her to the side because I thought something was wrong. We talked for a little bit and then ended up kissing."

"Nothing's wrong with that." Said Mike. "You were just caught up in the moment at that time. So that's normal."

"But is it normal if you slept with her the next day?" Said Randy as he looked at Mike.

"It might be an accident if you and her did it once." Said Mike as he looked back at Randy. Judging by the look on Randy's face it told him everything. "Randy, tell me you didn't sleep with her more than once?"

"Yes I did." Said Randy.

"When was the last time you and her did it?" asked Mike.

"This morning after you and Maria left to go to your appearances. I told her to come to my hotel room because I wanted to spend some time with her. She came and we were about to go to lunch, but we didn't because Morrison called saying that he wanted us to hang out at that time. But when we started getting ready, one thing led to another and we did it in the shower." Randy sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to continue to lead her on like this because I know its going to hurt her in the long run."

"Judging by that reaction, it might hurt you too." Said John.

"Yeah it would if I lose her."

"Randy, only thing I have to say is to follow your heart. Only you and your heart know what you want." Said Mike.

"Thanks Mike." Said Randy.

"No problem man." Said Mike as he smiled.

"Well, you guys want to go to catering before the show starts?" asked John.

"Sure." Said both Mike and Randy.

"Also Mike, could you call Alex and ask him to stay with Leanne at the hotel? That way she can get all the rest that she needs." Asked Randy.

"Ok man. I'll call him on the way." Said Mike as Randy nodded.

"Ok, lets go." Said John as they left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC's.**

***Meanwhile at the hotel***

While Alex and Leanne were still sleeping on the couch, the ringing of Alex's phone woke them up. As Leanne groaned softly, Alex rubbed her back as he said, "Its ok babe, you can go back to sleep."

Leanne nodded as she went back to sleep. Alex then took the time to answer his phone. "Hello."

"Hey Alex, this is Mike. Are you still at the hotel?"

"Yeah, I am, but we're leaving in an hour so I can be there for your match."

"Yeah, about that. There has been a change of plans. You have the night off." Said Mike.

"The night off? Why?" asked Alex.

"Because Randy wanted me to tell you to stay at the hotel with Leanne and make sure that she gets some rest."

"Oh ok. I'll do that. She's sleeping right now and I was about to wake her up to get ready but I'll let her sleep a little longer."

"Ok Alex. We'll see you after the show tonight. We might go out to eat. If we do, I'll call you with the details."

"Ok Mike." Said Alex as they hung up.

As Alex put down his phone, he looked at Leanne as she was still sleeping. He smiled as he kissed her on her forehead before falling back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, both Leanne and Alex woke up to his cell phone ringing. As Alex grabbed his phone, Leanne got up to go to the bathroom. He sighed as he answered the phone. "Hey Mike."

"Hey man, what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just woke up." Said Alex. "I'm sorry man."

"Its ok. Just wanted to let you know that we are just leaving the arena and heading to Pizza Hut to pick up some pizzas. The guys and I will be there shortly."

"Ok man. Do you want me to do anything?"

"Not really. Just meet us in John's hotel room in a half hour."

"What about Leanne?" asked Alex.

"She can stay in our room if she wants to. But I think Maryse and some of the girls are going somewhere else to eat and might invite her. She's ok for right now."

"Ok man, I will be there." Said Alex.

"Ok, see you soon." Said Mike as they hung up.

Alex then got up and headed to the bathroom to see if Leanne's ok. As he walked to the bathroom, he bumped into her and grabbed her before she fell.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down.

"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault." Said Alex as he brought her face up to look at him.

She nodded as she looked up at him. As they both locked eyes, Alex leaned down and kissed her again. After kissing him for a few minutes, Leanne broke the kiss and sighed as she went over to the bed. As she sat down, she buried her head in her hands. Alex went over and kneeled in front of her as he said, "Babe, you ok?"

Leanne shook her head no as she said, "No. I'm so confused right now."

"About what?" he said.

Leanne sighed as she said, "Is it ok to be in love with two people?"

"Not really." Said Alex. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you already know Alex. I'm in love with you and Randy."

Alex looked at her in shock. "You still have feelings for Randy?"

"Yeah I do. My feelings for Randy have never changed."

"But what about Ted?"

"I still love him, but no more than a friend." She said and then she looked at him. "Wait a minute? What about you and AJ? Are you guys still dating?"

Alex sat down and sighed. "Yeah, we are. I still do love her. But I always had a thing for you since we shared that kiss the first time. I couldn't tell you about it because you were dating Randy at the time and I was afraid of what he would say when he found out."

"I know the feeling. My feelings for you started after you saved me that night from Cody." Said Leanne as she looked down.

"I know." Said Alex as he turned her face so that she's looking at him. "We became really close since then. I would hate it if we drift apart."

"Me too, but you don't have to worry about it. That is unless Mike or AJ have something to do with it."

"Don't worry about it babe. I'll deal with them both." Said Alex and then his phone went off signaling that he got a text. After he read it, he got up and said, "Well the guys will be here in a few minutes. I have to meet them in John's room."

"Ok. I hope that you have fun." Said Leanne as she got up as well.

"I will." Said Alex as he leaned in and kissed her. As they broke the kiss a few minutes later, he walked over to the door. "See you when I get back."

Leanne nodded as he left. After he left, she went out and got something to eat with the girls. When they finished, they all went back to their rooms. Leanne then went and took a shower and got ready for bed.

About 3 hours later, as Leanne is sleeping on the bed, she felt someone on top of her. As she was about to scream, the person covered up her mouth.

"Shh baby, its me." The person said.

"Randy?" Leanne whispered as he uncovered her mouth.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well Mike and Alex are passed out in John's room. So I grabbed Mike's key and came in here."

"But what about Maria?"

"She's in our room. Don't worry about her right now. I need you." Said Randy as he leaned in and kissed her. Leanne hesitated at first but then gave in as Randy rolled them over as she is on top of him. While kissing, they took off their clothes.

As they broke the kiss, Leanne whispered, "What if Maria comes looking for you?"

"She won't. I called her before I left John's room and she didn't pick up her phone. She is sleeping and she will be out for the rest of the night." Whispered Randy as he slid into her. "Don't worry about her baby."

Leanne nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. They then started to make love and continued all night long.

The next morning, Randy heard the ringing of his cell phone. He looked down and smiled at Leanne as she is still sleeping peacefully against him. As he brought her closer to him, she woke up. He kissed her on her forehead as he whispered, "Go back to sleep baby, I'm not going to leave you." Leanne nodded as she went back to sleep.

As soon as she was sleeping, Randy grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Randy, where are you? Maria has been calling me nonstop asking for you." Said John.

Randy at this point tightened his arm around Leanne without realizing what he was doing. "John, whatever I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone, ok? Not even Maria."

"Ok man." Said John. But before Randy opens his mouth, John continued. "You're with Leanne, aren't you?"

Randy sighed as he said, "Yeah."

"Randy, are you crazy? You're going to get caught and you're going to get you both in trouble."

"I know John, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Leanne, so that's why I'm here."

"But you could have taken her somewhere else instead of staying in Mike's room though." Said John. "What if him or Alex walked in on you guys?"

"They wouldn't have because I have Mike's hotel key card." Said Randy.

John sighed as he said, "You must love her that much if you were willing to go through all of that to be with her."

"Yes I do John and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Said Randy. "That's how much I love her."

"I know man. But as for what you just told me, I won't say anything."

"Thanks John."

"No problem man, but if I were you, I would get back over here. Mike just got up and he and Alex are heading back there to get dressed and pack up so that they can leave."

"Ok man, I'll be there. See you in a few."

"Ok." Said John as they both hung up. As Randy closed his eyes and sighed, he heard Leanne say, "You have to go don't you?"

"Yes babe, I do." Said Randy as he looked down at her. He rubs her side as he continues, "But don't worry though. We are going home later and we can spend as much time together as you want."

Leanne nodded as she kissed him. As they got up from the bed, Randy started to get dressed. After he finished, he went over to Leanne and kissed her. "See you at home later."

Leanne nodded as he left. She then got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After she finished, she started to pack up her things. While she was in the middle of packing, someone knocked on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading the last chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this one just as much as that one. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: The same as in other chapters.**

She went over and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Ted. "Ted, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to know if I can talk to you about something."

"Sure, come in." said Leanne as she let him in. As they sat down on the couch, Leanne looked at Ted as he said, "I think you know why I'm here."

Leanne nodded as she said, "Yeah, I do. We haven't been spending time as a couple lately. You want us to break up and go back to being friends."

Ted nodded as he said, "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why we let everyone talked us into going out again. We were better off being just friends anyway." She said as she smiled.

"I know." Said Ted as he smiled back at her. "Well, since that's settled, how are we going to tell everyone?"

"We're not. They got us in this mess and if we tell them, they would think we're crazy and try to keep us together."

Ted thought about it and said, "You're right. I mean, I love those guys but sometimes they always don't know what's best for us."

"True." Said Leanne as she gave him a hug. "So, are you ok with everything?"

"Yeah." Ted said as he hugged her back. "I'm glad that you understand."

"Same here." Said Leanne as she looked at him.

"Well, I have to go back to my room and pack. My flight leaves in a couple of hours." Ted said as he stood up.

"I know what you mean. Mine leaves in an hour." Said Leanne as he goes to the door.

"Well, I see you later." Said Ted as he left.

When he left, Leanne got up and finished packing. After she checked to see if she had everything, the door opened and in walks Alex. As she looked at him, she sensed that something was wrong. "Alex, what's wrong?" she asked.

Instead of answering her, Alex pulled her in a hug. He held her close to him as he said, "Why can't we be together?"

Leanne sighed as she said, "Alex, you know the answer to that. As much as we love each other, I'm not giving up on Randy and you're not going to leave AJ. Our love for them is more than what we feel for each other right now." As she laid her head on his shoulder, she continued, "Plus, if we did go out, I have a feeling that we probably aren't going to last that long and I'm going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me babe, I promise." Said Alex as he held her tightly.

"I know." Said Leanne as Alex kissed her. They continued kissing as they heard a knock on the door. They broke apart quickly as Alex asks, "Who is it?"

"Babe, its me." Said AJ through the door.

"Ok, just a moment." Said Alex.

They both sighed as Leanne grabbed her things. "I'm going to go before we get caught." She whispered as he nodded.

As she headed to the door, he turned her around and gave her a quick kiss. He looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I love you, remember that."

She nodded as she whispered, "I will." Leanne then headed to the door and opened it to see AJ standing in the hall. She smiled at her as she said, "You can go in now. I'm just leaving for my flight."

AJ nodded at Leanne as she left. She then turned to Alex and asked, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Alex shook his head as he said, "No, its not. Remember I told you that Stephanie had her share a room with Mike and I because of Ted and Maryse's storyline?"

AJ looked down as she said, "That's right, I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby, its ok." Alex said as he pulled her in the room and closed the door. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know." She said as she smiled at him. "Plus I know that you and her are pretty close and that she wouldn't try to break us up."

"Yeah, she wouldn't. She's not that type of person." said Alex. _But I wish she was though. I want her so much that it hurts. _Alex thought just as AJ spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right." She said as she looks at him. "What time does our flight leave?"

"At 1:00. Why?" he asks.

"I was just wondering if you want to get some lunch before we leave."

"Sure we can. Just let me pack." Said Alex as he grabs his suitcase.

"Let me help you." Said AJ.

They started packing up his stuff. After they finished, they went and got AJ's things. Then they checked out of the hotel and left to go to lunch.

A few hours later, Leanne fially made it back home in St. Louis. As she pulled up to the house, she saw Randy walk out. She smiled as she got out of the car.

"How did you get here before I did?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"I caught an earlier flight home." Randy said as he looked at her. "I wanted to do something for you, so I changed my flight so I can get home around the same time that you did."

"Aww, that's nice of you but you didn't have to do anything for me." Leanne said as she went and got her bags out of the trunk.

"I know babe, but I wanted to." Randy said as he helped her. "Remember I told you that I wanted to make it up to you for missing lunch yesterday."

"Yeah, I do. But like I said before, it's ok. We would have gotten caught anyway if we would have gone out to lunch."

"How?" asked Randy.

"As I was leaving your room, I saw Natalya and T.J. heading to the elevators. They didn't see me coming out of your room, but when they saw me, they asked me where I was coming from. I had to lie to them saying that I just left Stephanie's room because she did my hair. And then I had to call Stephanie and told her to cover for me." Said Leanne as they entered the house.

"I'm sorry baby." Said Randy as he gave her a hug.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Leanne said as she smiled at him. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let that slow me down. I love you so much to not stay away."

"Thanks babe." He said as he started to lean in to kiss her. But before their lips touched, Randy's cell rang. They sighed as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Randy, are you busy right now?" asked Bob, his father.

"Not at the moment dad. Leanne and I just got home." Said Randy.

As Leanne started to walk away, Randy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as they sat down on the couch. She laid her head in his lap as he rubbed her side softly.

"I just wanted to know if I could come over to talk to you for a few minutes. You know our anniversary is coming up in a few days and I'm taking your mom on a trip. I just want some help in finding a good place to go."

"Yeah dad, I'll be glad to help." Said Randy. He looked down and saw that Leanne was asleep. He sighed softly as he kept rubbing her side.

"Thanks son. I'll be over in about an hour."

"Ok dad, see you then." Said Randy as he hung up the phone. As he leaned back on the couch and sighed, he heard Leanne say, "Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Randy as he chuckled. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, I was just resting my eyes for a minute. I'm ok." She said as she rubbed his hand.

"Ok." Said Randy as he closed his eyes. "You mind if I take a little nap before my dad gets here? I'm a little tired."

Leanne nodded as she said, "I don't mind as long as I don't have to get up at the moment."

"You don't have to. You're perfectly fine. Plus, it'll help me rest easier if I know that you are here with me." Said Randy as he continues to rub her side softly.

"Me too." She said as they both fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank Viper Cena Fan for reviewing the last chapters. It was greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank GlamaHart32 for following this story. I hope that you like it so far. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I just own the OC character.**

An hour later, Randy woke up to his dad entering the house. He left an extra key at his father's house so that they can check on the house while they were gone. As his dad closed the door and walked into the living room, Randy smiled at him and said, "Hey dad."

"Hey son." Bob said as he saw Leanne still sleeping with her head on Randy's lap. Bob smiled as he said, "I always loved seeing you two together. You were meant for each other."

"I know dad, but it's hard right now. I love her and want to be with her, but I can't."

"Is it because of this with Sam or that you are dating Maria?" asked Bob as Randy nodded.

"Both, but it's mostly Kelly though. I'm afraid if we date again, I'm going to screw it up like I did last time."

"What exactly did you do?" asked Bob as he sat down.

Randy sighed as he said, "It was around my birthday four years ago. Leanne was planning a party for me along with John, Mike and Nate. Then one day Kelly told me that Leanne was cheating on me with them. When Leanne told me that she wasn't cheating on me, I didn't believe her. So I started cheating on her with Kelly. On that night of my birthday party, I found out that Kelly lied to me so that I would break up with Leanne and date her. Then after I found out the truth, Leanne got hurt."

"And she miscarried that night as well I remember." Said Bob as Randy looked at him in shock.

"You knew Leanne was pregnant?" he said as Bob nodded.

"Yeah. She called us about an hour after she found out. Now as I think about it, it was after she found you and Kelly together because she sounded upset."

Randy closed his eyes as he said, "I really let her down dad. She was carrying my baby and I hurt her. If I believed her when she told me, our daughter would be alive right now."

"I know Randy. But this isn't your fault. You didn't tell Kelly or Sam to do what they did. Plus, everything happens for a reason. It probably wasn't the right time for you and her to start a family then." Said Bob as he placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Trust me son, everything will be great for you two."

"Thanks dad, that makes me feel better." Said Randy as he smiled.

"No problem son." Said Bob.

Randy then looked down at Leanne as he started to rub her side softly. "Well let me wake her up dad and we can get started on where you want to go for your anniversary."

"Ok." Said Bob as Randy shook Leanne gently. "Babe, its time to wake up. My dad is here."

"Ok." Leanne says as she woke up. She smiled as she said, "Hey Bob."

"Hey Lee." Said Bob as Leanne sat up. Randy rubs her back as he said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, just hungry. Don't worry." She said as she smiled.

"I won't." Said Randy as he smiled back at her. "After I finish this with dad, we'll go and get something to eat, ok?"

"Ok Randy." She said as she got up. "I'm going to unpack my things and let you and your dad do what you have to do."

They both nodded as she grabbed her things and went upstairs. After she left, Randy got up and said, "Dad, I have to go get my laptop. I'll be right back."

"Go right ahead son." Said Bob as Randy left to get his computer from his room. As he passed Leanne's room, he saw her coming out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel. _She's about to shower._ He thought as he smiled. He instantly went into her room and kissed her.

After a minute, they broke the kiss. Randy then picked her up as she said, "Randy, we can't do this while your dad is downstairs."

"It's ok baby. We just have to be quiet." Whispered Randy as he slid into her. Leanne wrapped her arms and legs around him as they made love as quietly as they could. As they finished, they stood there for a moment catching their breaths. Randy then gave her a kiss as he slid out of her and put her back on her feet. He then rubs her cheek as he said, "You ok?"

Leanne nodded as she said, "Yeah, I am. Don't worry."

"You know I care about you." Said Randy. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know and I care about you too."

"I know you do." Said Randy as he rubs her arm. He then looked at her and continued, "Do you want to order take out tonight instead of going out to eat?"

"Yeah. I know Smackdown will be here this week and I don't want to risk us getting caught. Plus I know Maria will probably be here tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll order us some Chinese and ask dad if he wants to join us."

"Ok, that'll be great." Said Leanne as she smiled.

Randy smiled as he said, "I know it is. Go ahead and get ready and meet us downstairs."

"Ok." Said Leanne as Randy turned to leave out of the room. As he reached the door, Leanne called him back. "Um Randy?"

"Yes babe." He said as he turned around.

"I think you will need this." She said as she handed him her laptop.

Randy blushed as he said, "I sure do." He took the laptop as he gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now go and help your dad. I'll be down soon."

"Ok." Said Randy as he left. He went into the kitchen and ordered the food. Then he walked into the living room and saw that his dad was still sitting on the couch. He went and sat down beside him and said, "Sorry for the hold up dad. I couldn't find my computer so I borrowed Leanne's."

"It's ok Randy. I didn't mind." Said Bob. "It actually gave me some time to think about some places to go."

"Any good ideas?" He said as he turned on the computer.

"Yeah, I thought about a lot of places but I limited it down to two: Hawaii or Bahamas."

"Those are great choices. Do you know if mom has a passport dad?" Randy said.

"Yeah, she got one last year before we went on that cruise."

"Ok. If it were up to me, then I would say that you can take her to Bahamas. It's beautiful and peaceful for you and her. Plus you will have a great time there."

Bob smiled as he said, "Great! That's where we will go. Now I have to set it up."

Randy smiled as he said, "I'll do that for you dad. Since I have the computer right here, I'll book the airline tickets and the hotel for you."

"Thanks son, but you don't have to."

"It's my pleasure dad. I want you and mom to have a great time."

Bob smiled as he said, "We will."

After a few minutes, Randy finished booking the trip and the flight information for his parents. He smiled as he said, "It's all set dad. The hotel and the flight are booked. You and mom will be in the Bahamas for a week."

"Thanks Randy." Said Bob as he gave Randy a hug.

"No problem dad, you deserve it." He said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Leanne as she comes into the living room.

"It's ok Lee, I'll get it." Said Randy as she nodded. Randy went and opened the door. It was the delivery guy with their food. "Thanks." Says Randy as he paid the guy.

"No problem." He said as he left.

Randy walked in with the food. "Food's here." He said as he smiled. "Dad, do you want to join us?"

"I would, but I told your mom that I will be home before 6:00. We're going out with our neighbors to eat."

"Ok dad, hope that you and mom have fun tonight." Said Randy.

"Thanks son. I'll see you later." Said Bob.

"Ok." Said Randy and Leanne as he left.

"Let's eat." Said Randy as he smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Leanne as they laughed. They sat down in the living room and ate dinner while watching TV for the rest of the night. Then in the early morning, they went off to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another chapter to this story. Hope that you will enjoy it like the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own just the OC.**

***Three Months Later***

"Maryse, are you ready yet?" asked Leanne as she was sitting on the bed. It's the week of Summerslam and they both have to go to an autograph session with the guys.

"Almost." Said Maryse as she came out of the bathroom. "I just have to put on my shoes first."

"Trying to look good for Mike huh?"

"Girl, you know I have to." Said Maryse as they laughed. "I always have to look good for my man."

"I know you do. I wish that I have a man that I can look good for." Said Leanne as she chuckled.

"You do. You have Randy."

"Maria is his girlfriend, remember?" Said Leanne.

"Yeah, but he loves you though."

"So does Alex and he's with AJ." Said Leanne. "Honestly, I don't know how I got into this mess."

"It's going to be ok." Said Maryse. "You're close with both guys and they would do anything for you."

"But I'm close with Mike as well and he never felt that way about me." Said Leanne. "Even if he did, I wouldn't date him because I respect you, just like I have respect for AJ and use to have respect for Maria until we found her cheating on him with Ted."

"I know. I still can't believe we found them in bed together." Said Maryse referring to when they got back to the hotel from working out a month ago. As they went to Maryse and Ted's room, they found Maria in bed with Ted having sex. The girls got disgusted at the scene. Maria begged them not to tell Randy but Leanne wasn't having it. She told Maria that she better tell Randy herself or she will. Maria agreed to tell him. At this moment, Maria still didn't tell Randy the truth. Maryse on the other hand, moved out of Ted's room and back into Mike's room with Leanne, Alex, and Mike.

"I don't even want to think about that." Said Leanne as she got up. "I'm just glad that Ted and I broke up before I found them together. If we were still dating, neither one of them wouldn't be living right now."

"I can believe that." Said Maryse as they laughed. Maryse then got up and said, "Well, I'm ready now. Let's go."

They grabbed Mike's key card and left the room. As they walked into the lobby, they were met by Mike, John Cena, Alex, and Randy.

"About time you girls got here." Said John Cena.

"You know Maryse had to make an entrance." Said Leanne as she grinned.

"I can vouch for that." Said Mike.

"Hey, I can't help it." Said Maryse as they laughed.

"Well is everyone ready?" asked Alex as everyone nodded.

"Well let's go." Said Mike as they left. They all went and piled into John's rental Expedition with John and Randy in the front and everyone else in the back.

As Leanne tried to get in, she didn't have a seat. "Um guys, where am I going to sit?"

"I forgot there were more people than seats." Said John.

"Well thanks John." Said Leanne sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Love you too." Said John as he smiled at her.

"I know." Said Leanne.

Alex then pulled her down in between his legs. "You can sit with me Lee, that is, if it's ok with you."

"Looks like I have no other choice." Said Leanne as she got comfortable.

"Ok then we're off." Said John as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road heading to Summerslam Axxess. As they rode to the arena, everyone was talking except for Leanne who was lost in thought. Randy saw this and grabbed his phone and sent her a text.

_What's wrong babe. – Randy_

Leanne felt her phone buzzed signaling she had a text. She pulled it out and saw that it was from Randy. She read it and then replied:

**Nothing. Just wished that we could be alone. – Leanne**

_Don't worry baby, we will at some point. When we get to the arena for the autograph signing, we are paired up at the same table. But I understand where you are coming from. I missed you so much this week._

**I missed you too. But it wouldn't be the same as being alone with just you. Plus, aren't we paired off with John at the table too?**

_Yeah, we are. But it's ok. We will have a few minutes before the session starts. We can talk then if you want._

**Ok. ** Leanne texted back as they arrived at the arena.

"We're here." Said John as he parked the car.

As everyone got out of the car and headed in the arena, the Security took them to a waiting room. Once inside the waiting room, Leanne went over to get something to drink as everyone started talking to the event coordinators. As she took a drink, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. Assuming that it was Randy, she smiled as she looked up. But instead of seeing Randy, she was looking into the eyes of Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she said as he pulled her to a secluded area.

"I came to see if you were ok."

"Alex, I know you didn't come over to see if I was ok. You came over to…" she started before Alex cut her off with a kiss. She kissed him back before she broke the kiss. "Alex, we can't do this. Not while we're this close to Randy."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss you since we got in the car but didn't because of Randy being right there staring at us from time to time."

Leanne looked down as she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be babe, it's not your fault. I know how it feels. When we were together with AJ yesterday, I know you felt the same way. I could see it in your eyes." Said Alex.

Leanne looked at him and said, "So that's why we did what we did back at the hotel room yesterday?"

Alex nodded as he said, "I know you felt it and wanted it just like I did."

"Yeah, I did and then I felt guilty afterwards." Said Leanne as she leaned against the wall. "In fact, I still feel guilty now."

"As much as it hurts me to say it, but you're right. I feel guilty about it too." Said Alex. "I wish that we can take it back, but I know we can't. Plus, I know you can't tell me that it didn't leave you wanting more."

"It did and that's the problem." Leanne said as she sighed. "I just don't want to keep doing it and then hurt others in the process."

Alex grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. "I know baby but if we play this out right, they wouldn't know. Just trust me."

"I do trust you." She said as she looked at him. As he looked back at her, Alex leaned down to kiss her. As their lips are inches away, they heard Mike say, "Alex, where are you?"

They sighed as Alex laid his forehead on hers. As they looked around, they realized they were by the bathrooms. Leanne whispered, "Let me go into the bathroom so we don't get caught."

Alex nodded as he whispered, "Ok." They moved close enough so that she backed up into the women's bathroom. As soon as Alex caught a glimpse of Mike coming his way, he pushed the men's door open to pretend that he just came out of it. Mike saw him as he said, "There you are man, we are about to start."

"Ok." Said Alex as he started to walk with Mike back to where the others were.

"Where's Leanne?" asked Mike as they reached the others.

"I think I have seen her going into the restrooms before I went in. If she hadn't come out by now, she might still be in there."

Mike nodded as they sat down. Meanwhile as they were talking, Randy sent a text to Leanne.

_Baby where are you?_

**Just coming out of the restroom. I'm coming back up there to join you.**

_Ok babe. We're about to start._

**Ok. I'll be there in a minute.**

Randy looked up just in time to see Leanne coming towards them. He smiled as she sat down between him and John. "You ok?"

She nodded as she said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm glad." He said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him as the autograph session started. They had fun answering fans questions and signing things for them. Two hours later, the session was over.

"That was fun." Maryse said as they got up from the tables.

"Yeah it was." Said John. "So what do we do now?"

"Actually Alex, Maryse, and I have to go to a radio interview in a half hour." Said Mike.

"We'll drop you off there." Said John as he looked at Randy and Leanne. "Are you guys cool with that?"

"Yeah, we are." Said Leanne.

"And we can hang out since we don't have any other appearances until the kick off party." Said Randy as John nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea." Said John as they left the arena. They got in the car and John headed off to the radio station. As they were riding to the station, Leanne leaned back and laid her head on Alex's shoulder as she looked out the window. Alex instantly wrapped his arms around her as he sighed softly.

"You ok babe." He whispers softly.

"Yeah, my head hurts just a little." Leanne whispered as she looked at him.

"Just relax for a few minutes. You'll be ok." Whispered Alex as Leanne nodded. She closed her eyes and started to relax. Alex starts to rub her arm softly as Randy watched them from the rear view mirror. Alex saw him looking at them and whispered, "She has a headache."

Randy nodded as he thought: _I hope that she's ok_.

John finally pulls up at the radio station. "Here you go guys."

"Thanks John." Mike said as they all got out. As Leanne got back into the car, Randy said, "Feeling any better babe?"

"A little but I'll make it."

"Lean forward for a moment." Said Randy as she leaned forward. Randy felt her head and continued, "You're burning up. I think you have a fever."

"I'll be fine once I eat something." Said Leanne as John takes off to the hotel.

"Ok but I still think you should get some rest. You look like you haven't slept that much."

"Well that is what happens when you share a hotel room with three other people. You get no rest at all."

"Yeah, I know. But why is Maryse staying with you guys? I thought she was supposed to be staying with Ted for the storyline." Said Randy.

John and Leanne looked at each other. Besides her and Maryse, John also knew about Maria cheating on Randy with Ted because he was with them that day as well. Before Randy caught the look they shared, Leanne said, "In her words, it was because she misses Mike."

"But they see each other every day." Said Randy as he rolled his eyes.

"We see each other every day but we don't let that stop us." Said Leanne as John pulled up at the hotel and parked.

Randy closed his eyes as John said, "She's right man. I bet if I wasn't with you guys right now, you and her would be running off somewhere."

"Yeah, we would." Said Randy. "But I can't help it John. I love her so much that it hurts. I just hate that I can't be with her."

"Randy, you know we have plenty of time before we can get together." Said Leanne as she looked at him. They got out of the car as she continued, "We just have to wait until it's the right time for us."

"I know baby. We just have to be careful, that's all." Said Randy.

"I know." Said Leanne as they went in the hotel. As they headed up to John's room, Leanne went to the couch and sat down. Randy sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. "Lee, just rest for a moment. I'll wake you up when we eat."

"Ok." Said Leanne as she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this one just as much as I like to write it. I would also like to thank Viper Cena Fan and GlamaHart32 for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Leanne.**

After she fell asleep, John sat down and said, "Randy, don't you think its weird that she's always getting sick or that she's tired?"

Randy looked down at Leanne as he said, "I know man. Last time that she was like this was when she had the flu." Said Randy.

"Or that she might be pregnant." Said John. "Come to think of it, those were the same symptoms she had when we found out she was pregnant last time."

Randy looked at John as he said, "How did you guys found out she was pregnant?"

"We were decorating for your party earlier that day before Raw. As we were decorating, I noticed that she was holding her head and she collapsed into a nearby chair. I went over to see what was wrong and she said that she felt her head pounding and that it felt like the room was spinning. So I had Maryse take her to the hospital to get checked out. After we found out that she was pregnant, I told her to go back to the hotel to rest before the show…"

"Which didn't happen because she caught me with Kelly." Said Randy as John nodded. Randy sighed as he held onto Leanne tightly. "This is all my fault. If I would have talked to her instead of blowing her off, I would have known. But I had Kelly on my mind all day."

"What do you mean?" said John.

"When she woke up that morning, she wasn't feeling well. But instead of finding out what was wrong with her, I got dressed and left the hotel room to have breakfast and to hang out with Kelly before the show. I didn't say a word to her."

"Why in the hell did you do that to her?" said John as he was pissed. As Randy opened his mouth, John cut him off. "Don't answer that. I bet you and her were arguing about you being with Kelly."

Randy sighed as he nodded. "It was and I have regretted it ever since."

"Well that explains why she was out of it all day. She was hurt by that and then seeing you in bed with Kelly made it even worse on her part."

"I know. I didn't blame her for breaking up with me that night. It just made me want her more after I found out what happened to her."

"Yeah and the fact that she and Alex started to fall for each other that night as well." Said John.

Randy looked at him and sighed, "I knew it was coming though because I seen him kiss her that night he stopped her from fighting Kelly. They thought no one saw them but I did. I know I couldn't be mad at her then because we weren't dating at that time, but it hurt seeing them kiss."

"Just like how hurt she was when she saw you kissing Kelly and Sam the week before that?" said John.

"Yes it was." Said Randy as he closed his eyes. "I guess I deserved it though. If I didn't put her through that, we would still be together and our daughter would be here with us as we speak."

"I know man, but it will be ok. It probably wasn't a good time for you guys to be parents anyway."

"That was the same thing dad said." Said Randy as he chuckled. "But I still wish that I could have a family with her."

"It still can happen." Said John as he looked at Randy.

"I know it can. It just has to take time." Said Randy as John nodded. Randy then looked at the time as he continued, "I think its time for us to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too." Said John. "We can go and get something to eat then."

"What about Leanne?"

"Let her stay here and rest. We can bring her back something to eat."

"Ok man thanks." Said Randy.

"No problem." Said John as they got up off the sofa. Randy then picked up Leanne and laid her on John's bed.

"Ready?" asked Randy as John nodded. John grabbed his keys and they left to get something to eat.

As Randy and John walked back into John's room with the food a half hour later, they saw Leanne sitting on the couch looking at TV.

"Feeling better babe?" asked Randy as they sat down.

Leanne nodded as she said, "Yeah. I guess not getting enough sleep can catch up to you."

"True." Said John. "But you are ok though?"

"Yeah. If you think that I am pregnant, I'm not this time. I felt even worse when I was last time. Don't worry." Said Leanne as she smiled. Then she looked down as she continued, "Plus, if I was pregnant this time, I don't think I could handle it."

"Why babe?" asked John.

"Because I'm afraid that the same thing is going to happen and I don't want that. I'm still not over losing our first baby and that was three years ago." Said Leanne as she sighed.

Randy looked at her as he said, "So, you don't want to start a family with me?"

"I didn't say that." Said Leanne as she looked at him. "I do want to have a family with you, but I'm afraid that if I get pregnant again, you're going to leave me for Kelly. Not only that, but I have a feeling that you might end up staying with her this time and you wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby."

Randy wrapped his arm around her and said, "Babe, you won't have to worry about it this time because it's not going to happen. I love you and I always wanted to have a family with you."

"Really?" asked Leanne.

Randy nodded as he said, "Yeah, ever since we moved in together. I know that I'm with Maria at the moment, but I would rather be with you if I could change things."

"I know and I trust you." Said Leanne as she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Randy as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

As they broke the kiss, they heard John say, "Alright, since we got that settled, let's eat."

Randy and Leanne both blushed as Leanne said, "Sorry John."

"It's ok babe. I was just playing anyway." Said John as he smiled.

"I know." She said as she smiled back at him. They then started to eat their food as they started to watch a movie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The same as other chapters!**

A few hours later, the girls were getting ready for the kick-off party for Summerslam. As Leanne was putting on her shoes, Layla asked her, "Leanne, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I am. Why?" she said as she looked at her.

"I thought that since we all have dates, would it bother you?"

"What are you trying to say Layla? That I can't get any guy to be my date?" said Leanne as she got pissed.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just saying…" said Layla but Leanne cut her off.

"That I would be sad because I don't have anyone to escort me to the party. You don't have to say it but I know you meant it." Said Leanne as she got up and left the room.

As the door closed, everyone looked at Layla as Amber said, "Why did you have to say something like that?"

"What? It's true." Said Layla. "If she would stop being so high on herself, then…" Layla started but Maryse stopped her.

"Stop right there. You don't know the half of it. How would you feel if the guy you were dating cheated on you with one of your friends and then the guy you are in love with is dating that same friend and you can't do anything about it?"

"I would be mad at them both and then upset that I can't date the other guy." Said Layla.

"Well, now you know how she feels, other than being confused." said Maryse.

Layla sat down and said, "Now I feel so bad and stupid. I need to apologize."

"You should." Said Amber as Layla got up.

"I am. I'm going to go and find her."

"You won't have time now, we have to go." Said Natalya as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go. You can apologize to her after the party." Said Beth as they headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Leanne started walking by the pool, trying to calm down and clear her head. As she sat down by the lawn chairs, she heard someone say, "Babe, you ok?"

She turned to see Randy walking towards her. She looked at him as she said, "Randy, how did you know I was out here?"

"I got a text from Maryse saying that you and Layla almost got into it and the fact that I know you come out here to clear your head, depending on the issue."

"Yeah." Said Leanne as she looked down. "I'm ok, just trying to calm down and trying not to let what Layla said get to me."

"What did she say?" said Randy as he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That I would be left out because all the girls had someone to escort them to the kick-off party and I don't. I was fine with going alone until she had to rub it in my face. I didn't want to do something that I regret so I left."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Said Randy as he held her tighter against him. "But don't let it get to you though. I know she doesn't mean it."

"I know. It's just that I need to calm down before I see her again."

"Yeah, I know." Said Randy as he relaxed against her. They sat there for a few minutes before he felt her relax against him. He looked at her as he said, "Are you ok right now?"

Leanne nodded her head as she said, "Yeah. I'm sorry I kept you from Maria."

"It's ok babe. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't check up on you. Plus I told her to go ahead. I had to see if you were ok before I went."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"I know baby, but I wanted to." Said Randy.

Leanne nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. Randy started to rub her arms softly as he continued, "But if it was up to me, I would skip the party and just stay here with you."

"I would like that too but we can't. If we don't go, everyone will get suspicious about us."

"I know, but who says that we have to be there right away?" said Randy as he got up and pulled her up with him. "We're going but we're going to have a little time to ourselves first."

"What do you mean?" Leanne said as they headed into the hotel.

"I want to spend time with you before we go to the kick-off party. Is it ok with you?" he asked as she nodded. They went to his room and he grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Leanne as she smiled.

Randy smirked as he said, "It's a surprise."

"I should have known." Said Leanne as they chuckled.

"Yeah, you should know me by now." Said Randy as they left. They got into the car and Randy drove them to a quiet place overlooking the city. As they got out, Randy covered her eyes.

"Randy…" Leanne started as Randy wrapped his arm around her as well.

"Shh baby, it's going to be ok. You trust me, right?"

"I always do."

"Ok, just relax." Randy said as he felt Leanne's hand on his arm. He felt her relax as he led her over to a secluded place. When they arrived at the destination, Randy whispered, "Ok, we're here. Ready?"

"Yeah." Leanne whispered as Randy uncovered her eyes. There in front of them is a picnic set up on a blanket that has a great view of the city. Leanne smiled as she said, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Said Randy as he looked at her.

"Thanks, but I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do babe. Plus didn't I tell you that we were going to be alone at some point today?"

"Yeah, you did." Said Leanne as she chuckled.

"Now since we got that settled, let's get started." Randy said as he smiled. As they sat down on the blanket, Randy wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. They sat there in peace looking out into the city.

"The city is so beautiful at this time of night." Said Leanne as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind staying here instead of going to the party."

"Me too." Said Randy as he handed her a glass of wine. "If you want to, we could."

"Thanks." Said Leanne as she took the wine. "But I don't want to get you into trouble."

"I know baby, but I really don't care. Being here with you is more important than going to the kick off party. Plus it was optional."

"I know but you wanted to go."

"Babe, please stop thinking about that party and just relax? You need it." Said Randy as he sighed.

"Alright." Said Leanne irritated.

Randy calmed down as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to have a good time."

"I am having a good time Randy. What's wrong with me wanting the same thing for you?"

"I am having fun, whenever I am with you." Said Randy.

"What about with the guys?" said Leanne as they lay down on the blanket looking up at the stars.

"I do have fun with the guys as well but when I'm with you, I can be myself and don't have to worry about anything." Said Randy as he pulled her partly on top of him.

"Glad that I can make you feel that way." Said Leanne as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." Said Randy as he felt her rubbing his arms. He started to relax as they continue to look out at the stars and spending time with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The same as other chapters!**

The next morning as Leanne woke up, she realized that she was in a hotel room, but not her own. She sat up and looked around the room to discover that she was alone, or so she thought.

She got up off the bed and walked into the kitchen as Randy was up making them breakfast. "Morning." She said as she walked closer to him.

"Morning babe." Randy said as he gave her a kiss. "Sleep well?"

She nodded as she said, "Yeah, I did. You?"

"Always, as long as I am with you." He said as he finished making breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You can go and sit down at the table. I'll bring it to you." Said Randy as she nodded.

As Leanne sat down at the table, she looked at him and asked, "Randy, where are we?"

"At another hotel. You fell asleep while we were at the cliff last night and instead of taking us back to our hotel, I checked us into this one so that we wouldn't get caught being together."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be baby. You had a bad day yesterday and you needed to get away from everything. Plus you needed it." Said Randy as he put a plate of pancakes, bacon and sausage in front of her.

Leanne smiled at him as she said, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always here for you." He said as he rubbed her hand.

"I know and I'm grateful to have you." She said as they started to eat. As they were almost finished eating, Randy's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was John.

"I'll be right back." He said as she nodded. He got up and went to the bedroom to answer the call. "Hello."

"Man, are you ok? You didn't come back to the hotel last night. I was worried about you guys." Said John. What Leanne didn't know was that John helped Randy with his plans of taking her to the secluded area last night.

"Yeah man, I'm ok. Instead of coming back to our hotel, I checked into another one so that we wouldn't get caught by anyone."

"Ok cool. That was for the best."

"Yeah, I hope so. But I still have to think of a way for us to come back to the hotel without us being seen together. It's too risky."

"Chill bro. I know it is. Just stay calm."

"I am John. It's just that she means so much to me and if what we did gets out, I'm going to lose her. I just know it."

"Randy, what did I tell you about thinking that way? You don't want to jinx it."

"I know John. It's just hard to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. I just want to protect her."

"I know man, I know." Said John. "The only ones who know about you two being together are me, Maryse, Mike and Alex."

"Yeah." Said Randy and then he smiled and said, "John, do you think Maryse could help us? I mean like have her come over and get Leanne and they can hang out? That way, we can have a good solid alibi and we can get back to the hotel without anyone suspecting anything."

"That sounds like a great idea, but I have to talk to Maryse though. If she does decide to do it, I'll come with her and then ride back with you."

"Ok. Just text me on what she said. I want to stay here with Leanne for a few more hours before we get back."

"Ok, that's fine. Just give the name and address of the hotel and we are set." Said John.

"Ok and thanks John." Said Randy.

"No problem man. Anything to help." Said John as Randy gave him the necessary information. Randy then hung up his phone just in time to see Leanne walk in the room with him.

"Everything's ok?" she asked as she sit down next to him.

"Yeah, it is." Said Randy as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They both lay back on the bed as Randy continued, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. I guess last night was something that I really need. Thanks Randy." She said as she started to rub his chest as he didn't have on a shirt.

"No problem baby, we both needed it." Said Randy as he rubs her arm. As he looked down at her, they both got lost in each other's eyes. Without thinking, Leanne leaned up and kissed Randy as he pulled her on top of him. They continued to kiss as they took off their clothes. After they took off their clothes, Randy rolled them over as they started to make love.

A couple of hours later, after they both took showers, Randy walked out from the bathroom and into the living room to see Leanne sitting on the couch watching television. He sat down beside her and brought her closer to him. As she laid her head on his shoulder, he said, "Babe, you know we have to go back right?"

"I know. I just wanted to spend as much time with you before we have to." Said Leanne.

"Me too." Said Randy as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Leanne as she rubs his hand. "And thanks for everything. I enjoyed it."

"No problem babe. You deserved it."

"So did you." Said Leanne as she grinned. "I think you needed it more than I did."

"You might be right about that." Said Randy as his phone beeped stating that he had a text. He looked at it and saw that it was from John.

**Hey man, Maryse and I are going to be there in an hour to pick both of you up. Don't eat anything just yet, we're going out to eat along with Mike. – John**

_Ok man thanks. See you guys soon. – Randy_

"That was John. They are going to come and pick us up in an hour and we all are going out to eat."

"Ok." Said Leanne as her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Layla. She looked at Randy as she said, "Should I answer it?"

"Not right now babe. Just wait until we get back to the hotel and then talk to her." Said Randy as she nodded.

"Ok." Said Leanne as she ignored the call. "I'll talk to her when I get back."

"Good." Said Randy as they continued to watch TV until they heard a knock on the door. He gets up and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us Randy. Me and Mike." Said John as Randy opened the door to let them in.

"Hey guys." Said Randy as they walked in with a couple of pizzas and drinks.

"Hey Randy." They said as he closed the door. Randy then looked at them as he said, "Where's Maryse?"

"She's out with the other divas. When we were about to leave, they came down and asked her if she wanted to get something to eat with them. Since she didn't want to blow our cover, she went along with them." Said John.

"So we came up with that I will take Leanne bowling to give you and John a chance to be at the hotel for a while so nothing would be suspicious." Said Mike.

"I like that idea better." Said Randy as he grinned.

"Why are you grinning like that?" asked Mike.

"Because no one would ever think twice about you and Leanne being together."

"Shut up man." Said Mike as they all laughed. They all went into the living room and saw Leanne standing up stretching. She smiled at them as she said, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Said both Mike and John. John went and gave her a hug as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better at the moment." Said Leanne as she smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem babe." Said John. "Now, since we are here, let's eat."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Said Randy as they laughed.

As they sat down and started eating, Leanne turned to Mike and asked, "Where's Maryse?"

"She went out to eat with the other divas. She told me to tell you that she will see you when we get back to the hotel." Said Mike.

"Ok." Said Leanne.

John smiled as he said, "Man, this is a great hotel room. How did you end up with it?"

Randy smiled as he said, "The receptionist thinks that Leanne and I just got married."

Mike, John and Leanne looked at him in shock. "Really?" said Mike.

Randy nodded as he said, "Yeah. She was a nice elderly woman and I would have felt bad if I tried to correct her. So I didn't."

"It's ok man, we understand." Said John as he looked at Randy. "By the look on your face, it seemed like you wanted her to think that."

"Honestly I did." Said Randy as he sighed. Leanne grabbed his hand as he continued, "John, you know how much I feel about her. If I had the chance, I would marry her right now. But I can't because I know what everyone is going to say."

"Randy, when do you care about what people say?" asked Mike. "For as long as I have known you, you never did, even if it was bad."

"I know, but I do when it comes to Leanne. She has been through a lot and when I hear some of the guys and girls in the back talking negative about her, it gets me riled up. I can't help but get overprotective when it comes to her."

"Randy, it's ok." Said Leanne as she rubs his hand. "Don't worry so much about it. You know I can take care of myself when it comes to the girls, especially with Kelly and the Bellas. I know they are just jealous because we are closer than ever and they want to be in my position."

"She's right about that man." Said John. "She always held her own against the girls and I hate to say it, some of the guys too."

"I know." Said Randy as he smiled. "That's what I love about her."

"Me too." Said both Mike and John as they laughed.

"Well thanks guys." Said Leanne as she blushed.

"No problem." Said the guys as they finished eating. After they threw everything in the trash, John said, "Well are you guys ready?"

"As much as I don't want to go back, I guess we are." Said Randy as Leanne nodded.

"Ok. We are going to leave first and then you and John are going to leave after us. Are you going to be ok with that?" Said Mike as Randy nodded.

"Ok." Said Mike as he turned to Leanne. "Are you ready?"

Leanne nodded as she stood up. As they started for the door, Leanne heard her name being called. "Leanne?"

"Yes." She turned around to see Randy walking closer to her. He pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back as he kissed her. As they broke the kiss and the hug, he said, "Be careful."

"We will." She said as both her and Mike nodded. Mike grabbed her hand as he said, "Well, see you in a few."

"Ok." Said both John and Randy as they left.

After the door closed, Randy buried his head into his hands. John went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man, are you ok?"

"A little. Is it wrong that I had the most fun with Leanne in one night than my whole relationship with Maria?"

"No it isn't wrong Randy. It just makes you realize that Maria probably isn't the right one for you."

"I know. I just don't know what to do." Said Randy as he sighed.

"Go with your heart. It knows what's best for you."

"Thanks man." Said Randy.

"No problem." Said John as he heard a beep from his phone letting him know he has a text message. He looked at it and saw that it was from Mike. He read the text and said, "That was Mike letting me know that they left the parking lot. So we can go now."

"Ok." Said Randy as they got up and walked out of the hotel room. As they made it to the reception desk, Randy checked out and then they left.


End file.
